Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans!
by ShadowKnux
Summary: TTxTMNT crossover! After a chance encounter, the turtles and the Titans team up! But so do their respective villains...Couples: BBxRae, light RobxStar.
1. A Chance Discovery!

This story is just a random thought I had one day. It's the product of having your mind wander for long periods of time. Not that I'm complaining, this is a creative time for me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans!**

**Chapter 1: A Chance Discovery**

"Dude, I hate getting shopping duty!" whined BeastBoy. "Especially trips after sunset. They're boring! And creepy, too..." he muttered. It was true, the day was quickly losing light, casting eerie glows over the streets. It was too bad the streetlights didn't work. And BeastBoy was going to be there for a while, because Cyborg had given him a huge list, with nearly ever type of meat known to man. It was going to take a long time to get BB to even touch that stuff.

BeastBoy trudged along, thinking that the night would be pretty boring. Little did he know, he was in for a surprise...

**When there's trouble you know who to call...Teen Titans!**

**From their tower they can see it all...Teen Titans!**

**When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got you're back!**

**Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol...Teen Titans!**

**With their superpowers they unite...Teen Titans!**

**Never met a villain that they liked...Teen Titans!**

**They've got the bad guys on the run, they never stop till the job gets done!**

**Cause when the world is losing all control...Teen Titans, go!**

**1, 2, 3, 4, go! Teen Titans!**

BeastBoy walked out of the grocery store, with a large load of items laoding him down. "Again, I HATE shopping duty! Can't there be something exciting happening!" he yelled.

Almost as if to answer his shouted question, he heard a scuffle a few feet away, in a nearby alley. Abandoning his load of groceries, he found a woman, appearing to be in her 20s, surrounded by several thugs, each with the build roughly the same as BB's gorilla form. BB was horrified.

"Don't worry, lady, we ain't gonna hurt youse TOO bad..." grunted one of the thugs.

"Yeah, youse might even like it! Though we can't promise youse nothin..." cackled another.

"Help me! Anyone!" screamed the woman.

BB was raring to jump at them, even though the sun had long set, and visibility was extremely poor. Before BB could even jump into action, though, the thugs were pulled into the shadows, and a scuffle was heard. Before anyone could recover from this shock, the thugs were thrown out of the alley, right at BeastBoy's feet. "Dude, what...?" he began, but he heard sirens. Someone must have heard the woman's screams. Later, BeastBoy had a hard time convincing the police what happened, but he eventually convinced them. Going back and recovering his items, BB headed back to the tower. Tonight was an odd experience for him.

Unknown to anyone on the scene, be it the woman, the police, of BeastBoy, 4 pairs of eyes were watching the scene from under a manhole. The manhole slowly slid back into place, and no one heard the one word uttered while it slid down...

"Cowabunga..."

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Heroes in a half-shell, Turtle Power!**

**They're the world's most fearsome fighting team!(We're really hip!)**

**They're heroes in a half-shell, and they're green!(Hey, get a grip!)**

**When the evil Shredder attacks, these turtle boys don't cut him no slack!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Splinter taught them to be ninja teens!(He's a radical rat!)**

**Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines!(That's a fact, Jack!)**

**Raphael is cool, but rude!(Give me a break!)**

**Michaelangelo is a party dude!(PARTY!)**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Heroes in a half-shell, Turtle Power!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, that's the first chapter! I thought slipping in their respective theme songs would be a nice touch, what do you think?

Now please, R&R! I need those reviews!


	2. Pizzas And A Ninja Clan!

Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans! Reviews were made, and that's enough for me to continue. On with the crossover!

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Thanks for your kind review. I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes. It'll be my first ever attempt at romance, though, so don't expect perfection, though I will try to deliver it. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (sobs) WHY!

**Chapter 2: Pizzas And A Ninja Clan!**

"Come on, guys. Let's go out for pizza!" called BeastBoy, excited as always. The memory of last nigh'ts incident was still fresh in his mind, but he didn't tell anyone. Would anyone believe that someone just beat up a bunch of thugs, then disappeared into thin air. He already knew they thought he was annoying. He didn't want them thinking he was crazy, too. "Things have been real calm for a while. Let's treat ourselves!"

"BeastBoy, must you always be so loud all the time? We're right here, not across the city." spoke Raven, in her usual monotone. She had been quietly reading one of her usual dark poetry books, but nearly blew something up in surprise when BeastBoy jumped up and starting yelling, unexpectedly as usual. "Will you ever learn to use some manners in here?" she asked

"Probably not, Rae." grinned BB.

"I told you, don't call me that!" said Raven, rasing her voice slightly, but still maintaining control over herself.

"All right, all right. You two stop arguing, already. You're giving me a headache." grumbled Cyborg. He got tired of their arguing easily. "BB's right, guys. Things have been quiet. I say we go." he commented.

"I agree wholeheartedly, friends. Perhaps I can enjoy some mint frosting on mine!" spoke Starfire(A/N Who else? Heh...) gleefully. Everyone else groaned loudly. She kept forgetting that not everything on the menu was a topping. So they explained once again, and Starfire giggled. "Oh, I apologize. I seem to always lose the memory of that fact."

"It's all right, Star. People forget things all the time." spoke Robin, in the kind voice he always used when speaking to Starfire. Everyone else was grinning on the inside. They had known since the group was formed, that Robin and Starfire liked each other. They respected the fact that neither had told the other, though. BeastBoy never missed a chance to tease Robin about it when Star wasn't around, however. "You know? Why not? Let's go." Robin said.

"All right, let's go, dudes!" said BeastBoy, charging out the door. The rest of the Titans followed with a bit more dignity. Eventually, they piled in the T-Car, and left for the pizza place.

_**Later, at the pizza place...**_

The Titans were sitting idlely at their table, waiting for the waitress, talking about nothing in particular. Raven and BeastBoy were a silent, though. Raven wasn't the one to socialize, and BeastBoy was oddly distracted. Sitting right next to their table, were four large figures, covered by large trenchcoats hunched over their pizza, which was nearly gone, muttering to each other. Luckily for him, BeastBoy's ears picked up things that normal people wouldn't, and he heard snippets of their conversation.

"Last night was great..."

"Yeah, we kicked their cans!"

"But, do you think the green guy saw us?"

"I don't know..."

BeastBoy was intent on listening further, but their pizza just arrived, and he got distracted for a while. The next time he looked back, the guys were gone. "Weird..." BB muttered to himself.

After the pizzas were finished, the Titans were ready for a calm trip home. Their wishes were cut short, as a scream was heard in the direction of the bank. "Titans, go!" yelled Robin, and shot his grappling hook out to go. Starfire grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders, and the two flew off, followed by Raven, and BeastBoy, in his Pterodactyl form. They all rushed towards the bank, and were met with the sight of several purple-clad ninjas, running out with money backs under their arms. All the Titans landed on the ground. They said nothing, but began the battle. Robin started by pulling out his staff, and jumping to the attack. The ninja he was fighting pulled out a staff of his own, and began parrying all his blows. Cyborg tried a physical assault with his punches, but the ninja was insanely quick. Even his Sonic Cannon was dodged. Raven tried out her magic powers by throwing things at her ninja, but he pulled out a sword and sliced everything she threw, even cutting himself free when she tried to tie him up. BeastBoy was having trouble, too. Every attack he made, in any form, was dodged and countered with a powerful punch or kick. Even Starfire couldn't touch them. Her eye lasers, her starbolts, nothing worked. After time of keeping where the ninja couldn't get her, he reached into his belt and pulled out a small ball. He threw the ball at Starfire, and it exploded in her face, knocking her out, and sending her into a nearby alley. "Starfire!" screamed Robin. "Who are you guys!" he yelled at the ninjas.

"You can call us the Foot Clan. Know it, fear it." replied one ninja.

Robin yelled and resumed attacking them. They had to clear this danger out, then they'd get Starfire.

Meanwhile, Star lay next to a manhole, unconscious. The manhole opened up, and a figure stepped over her. Bending over, he scooped her up, and took her down the manhole.

Once the Foot Clan had been taken down and arrested, after a hard fought battle, Robin ran to where Starfire was blasted to, and was met with an empty alley. No Star, no evidence of where she went, nothing at all. Robin growled to himself, and scremed into the sky. "Star, I will find you! And when I find out who has you, I'll make them pay!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Uh oh! Looks like trouble! Coming up next chapter: Star meets the turtles, gains an explanation, and Robin finds where Star is, and consequences arise.

Don't forget to R&R!


	3. We're Turtles, Not Terrapins!

Greetings once again! Here we go with another chapter of my crossover fic! I hope I live to your expectations.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** The little problems are always the most annoying, huh? Anyway, thanks for pointing those out. I guess I'm not the one to delve into their personalities deeply, but I'll get that fixed. Your reviews help me out. Keep pointing out these things. Someday, you won't find anything wrong...or at least, I hope so.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If I did, there would be a really big, at least 2-hour event of them crossing paths on television, then immediately sent to VHS and DVD. Too bad it isn't gonna happen...

**Chapter 3: We're Turtles, Not Terrapins!**

The large doors of the Titans' common room slid open, to reveal Robin hunched over the computer, endlessly typing away. He'd been this way for 2 days so far. "Man, you gotta at least get some sleep." yawned Cyborg. There was barely any light in the room, most of it was just the large computer screen. "We'll find her. You don't have to worry about it."

"Still, we won't find her if no work is done to search for her. We can't afford to take any breaks." said Robin irritably. He had been in a testy mood since Starfire disappeared. Cyborg felt it was best to leave him alone at this time.

"Do whatever you want, Rob. Just don't kill yourself in the process, alright?" He placed his hand on a scanner on the wall. "Lockdown initiated. Good night." he said, and trudged to his own room. Robin continued to type away at the console, and he didn't stop, until morning, and fell asleep next to the monitor.

**Meanwhile, the next morning...**

In a small living quarters, Starfire lay unconscious on a worn-out couch. Five figures were standing around her.

"Where did you find her?" asked the one who had a cane in his hand.

"Out next to the manhole on South Street alley, Master Splinter. She was unconscious there. A powerful blow to the head. It must have knocked her out instantly." replied one.

"Hey, this is one of those famous heroes of this city! The...Teen Titans, or whatever." said another.

"Raph, you're right! This is that one alien girl...uhh...Starfire, I think?" questioned one.

Another figure was behind the couch, looking at Master Splinter. "Can we keep her?" he jokingly commented.(A/N Movie Reference! Heh..)

"Hmm...Everyone, fetch pillows, blankets, warm water!" commanded Splinter.

"Yes, Master Splinter!" they all replied.

After some preperations, Starfire lay propped up on pillows, under a simple quilt, and a wet washcloth on her forehead. She slept a peaceful slumber for a while, and soon began to awaken groggily. All the figures crowded around to see her awake. When her eyes opened, she saw...4 giant turtles and a humanoid rat standing around her. She bolted upright, flew into the air, and covered her arms in starbolt energy. "Who are you people! You must be the Terrapin people ofShellulon 5! And a refugee from Ratkin 7!"

"Whoa, whoa! We're turtles, not Terrapins!" yelled one with an orange bandanna.

"Actually, Mikey, Terrapins and Turtles are the same thing." replied one with a purple bandanna, rather snidely.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, no we are not from those planets, we are from Earth." he spoke to Starfire. She seemed to calm down, and the energy dissapeared from her hands. She floated down to the ground, and asked for an explanation.

"We'll let our Master Splinter explain. Is that alright, Master?" asked the one with a blue bandanna.

"Very well, Leonardo. Please, Miss Starfire, have a seat." Starfire did so, and looked at Splinter intently. "I shall start with my origins. I was once the pet of a great fighting master named Hamato Yoshi. I watched his training every day, mimicking his every movement. But Master Yoshi had a rival, Hiroku Saki. The competed in everything, but nothing more so than for the love of a woman. The woman preferred Master Yoshi's more peaceful ways, and she chose him. But Saki would not have that. One day, my Master came to find his lover on the floor in a puddle of blood. Before he had time to react, Saki descended on him. My cage was broken in the struggle, and after my Master had fallen, I lept at Saki, biting and clawing him, but he threw me to the ground, and took one swing of his katana, slicing my ear. After that, I was alone. I lived in the sewers, feeding off trash, when one day, I came upon quite a discovery. Four baby turtles, wading in a pool of glowing ooze."

"That was us!" interrupted the one called Mikey.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled the others, and he just shrugged and let Splinter continue.

"I gathered the turtles in a box, and awoke the next night to discover that they had doubled in size. The days went by, and they became more and more intelligent, until one day, one of them spoke! I discovered that I, too, was changing, particularly in intellect. When the turtles had grown up even more, I began to teach them the fighting arts I had learned so long ago. I even gave them names. Leonardo..." he said, indicating the one with the blue bandanna, who bowed politely. "Michaelangelo..." he continued, and the one with the orange bandanna pointed at himself. "Donatello..." continued Splinter, motioning toward the one with a purple bandanna, who shifted in his seat a little. "And Raphael." he finished, pointing at the one with the red bandanna, who was idly admiring his sai. "So now you know our story. Please forgive us for startling you."

Starfire nearly had tears in her eyes from listening to the story. She had never heard of such a story, one of someone taking power from the past, which also caused sadness. "Oh, you musn't apologize! I should never have been so suspicious! Please forgive me! But I must know, where are we now?"

"We currently reside in the sewers that we trained in, as we have for many years." replied Splinter.

"Inconceievable! I shall not permit my caregivers and new friends to reside in a place of darkness and muck! You will come stay with me and my friends! I shall contact them." She reached for her communicator, but couldn't find it. "Where is my communicator!" she yelled.

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Donatello, picking up Starfire's communicator, which was badly damaged. "I found it next to you. It pretty broken, but I can fix it within a little bit."

"Thank you, Mister Donatello!"

"Uhh...just call me Donatello, or Donny, alright?"

"Okay...Donny!" After that, Donatello went to a corner of the room that he devoted to his mechanical projects, and got to work...

**Later, At Titans Tower...**

Robin was still asleep next to the computer, but was awakened by a small blipping sound. He looked on the screen to find the location of the signal issued by Starfire's communicator. "Titans, let's go!" he yelled, and Raven, Cyborg, and BeastBoy ran in the room, saw what he was indicating, and ran out of the tower.

_'Finally, I can get the guys who took Star!' _thought Robin.

_**The Titans hurtled off to the "kidnappers", who were unaware that they were in danger...**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I think I did a pretty good chapter here. A fight scene will be in the next chapter, so prepare for a (hopefully) epic battle. I don't know how good people think my fight scenes are, so I'll guess I'll see. The big breakthrough of the crossover happens next chapter, so be there! Please?

Now that the little preview is done, I hope your anxious to R&R!


	4. A Climactic First Impression!

Well, I thank people for their reviews. I just wish there were more, anonymous or not. But such is the fate of a new storywriter, eh? Anyway, let us continue with a crossover that I hope you all are enjoying so far.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own TT or TMNT. This fic is mine, though.

**Chapter 4: A Climactic First Impression**

_'Don't worry, Star. We're coming!' _thought Robin as they sped away in the T-Car. Now that the signal from her communicator had been found, they easily diciphered where it was, and headed off to the location immediately. Whoever had Starfire was in trouble, and didn't even know it.

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, Starfire, you're communicator is all fixed up." said Donatello as he handed Star her communicator.

Starfire gasped. "It is even shinier than the first day I got it! You are amazing, Donatello!" she exclaimed. Donny's skin turned a light mix of green and red.

"Hey guys look! Donny's gone red! Hahaha!" laughed Mikey. About a second later, he had been hit on the head with a bo staff.

"Oh, shut it, Mikey." he said.

"Oww..."

"Anyway, guys. We should probably head to the surface. That way, Starfire can see her friends easier than if we were still down here." mused Leonardo.

"Indeed. I shall accompany you." said Master Splinter. At first, the turtles raised some objections, but Splinter was not swayed in his decision. The turtles knew when they were beat, and took him with them, as the led Starfire to the manhole they found her lying next to. They all slowly climbed up the ladder, but Starfire flew up through the hole once they had climbed.

"Hey, no fair!" joked Michaelangelo.

"Well, now it should be easy for Starfire's friends to..." Leonardo began, but was cut off, as Robin had descended with a yell, and hit him across the street with his pole.

"Robin!" screamed Starfire. What was wrong with her friend?

"Star, get out of the way! I'll take care of them!" Robin yelled, grabbing Starfire, and pushing her out of the way, not hearing her protests. "You guys will pay for taking Starfire!" he said.

"Whoa, dude! We don't want any trouble!" yelled Michaelangelo.

"That's too bad, because you just found it!" said Cyborg, appearing alongside Raven and BeastBoy. "And you better be prepared for the consequences!"

"Looks like we have no choice, guys." said Leonardo, getting up, and drawing his katanas.

"I guess so..." said Donatello, and drew his bo.

"Right..." Michaelangelo said, taking out his nunchakus.

"Fine by me! Let's go!" yelled Raph, pulling out his sais.

And so the battle began. As Starfire and Splinter watched, the Titans and Turtles clashed against one another. Leonardo faced Robin. Raph went against Cyborg. Mikey was pitted against BeastBoy, and Donny had Raven.

The fight was mostly even. Not even the ninjas had given the Titans this much trouble, and the Turtles had never faced foes like this, either. Leonardo attacked with his katanas, but Robin turned his staff into 2 small sections, and parried his blows, countering with some of his own. He smacked Leonardo across the skull, and Leonardo staggered, but came back with some slices, some which caused some small scratches. Robin tried to tie him up with one of his gadgets, but Leo cut himself free, and the battle continued. Raph's speed was proving a problem for Cyborg, who couldn't get many blows in. Raph himself tried piercing through Cyborg's mechanics, but the metal was too thick. Mikey was acrobatic enough for BeastBoy to have trouble, and took some damage from some of BB's bigger forms. However, when BB tried slower forms, such as the bear and gorilla, Mikey showed him how important speed was. Donny himself tried hard against Raven, who tried to throw everything nearby at him, but he smacked them away, or dodged them. But Raven flew out of reach of most of Donny's blows as well, so neither side was taking much damage. The Titans would have kept attacking, but bolts of green energy were slamming into their backs, knocking them down. "Stop!" yelled Spliner and Starfire simultaneously. Robin looked up at Starfire.

"Why? You were kidnapped by them..." he moaned.

"No, Robin. I was knocked out. They took me to have care taken for my wounds. They are my friends." she said, and explained the whole story. At the end, the Titans understood.

"I see. So, I jumped in a bit pretensiously..." said Robin. He turned to the turtles. "Please forgive us. We let our emotions get out of control."

"We take no offense. Sometimes emotions can blind that which can be obvious." replied Splinter.

"Friends, is it all right if these people stay with us? I do not wish them to return to the sewer of muck and disgust." pleaded Starfire.

"Hmmm...Well, I guess it would be one way of making up for our mistake, so sure. Why not?" replied Robin.

"Oh, thank you so much, Robin!" exclaimed Starfire, hugging him. Robin began to blush.

"Hey, look! He's turning red! Hahahaha!" yelled Mikey, who was once again smaked on the head with a bo staff. "Ow!"

"Let's get going, guys." said Donatello. And the Titans, and their new friend the turtles, headed in the direction of Titans Tower...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whew! Oh, my cramping arms! But the pain was worth it, I hope. Let's see what you think of this scene, with the fight and everything.

Don't forget to R&R!


	5. New Home, New Experiences!

Well, enough keeping you waiting! It's the turtles' first day living with the Titans, I know you don't wanna miss this! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I hope there will be more!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own TT or TMNT...but why? Why! Ahem Sorry.

**Chapter 5: New Home, New Experiences.**

The big doors of Titans Tower slid open, and the Titans led their new friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, into the common room. The turtles seemed to like the idea of living in this tower, even if only for a little while. One marvel stood out to one turtle, though...

"Whoa! Awesome big screen TV! I call it first, Raph!" yelled Michelangelo, rushing to the couch to get the remote.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried Raphael, chasing after him, then gave him a trip that sent Michelangelo onto his shell, and spinning into a wall, causing a loud crash.

"Ow!" cried Michelangelo.

"Told ya, Mikey!" said Raphael, plopping himself onto the couch, grabbing the remote, and leisurely flipping channels. BeastBoy was on the ground, laughing his head off.

"Well, we know that BeastBoy's going to have some good friends. This is going to make meditation more difficult than it already is..." spoke Raven, holding her head. She was getting a headache just thinking of the trouble this would cause her.

"Ah, don't sweat it. They're kept in line...most of the time." replied Leonardo.

Meanwhile, Donatello was examining Cyborg's outer machinery. "This is really quite incredible. Mind if I have a more intensive look?" he said.

"Yo! No way! What to you know about machines!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Oh, I know a little bit." said Donatello, beginning to walk away. Turning his head around, he said "Oh, you might wanna get that weak spot to the left of your heart checked out. It could be a problem." Cyborg looked in disbelief, but obligingly began to tap on the mentioned spot. Sure enough, a little of Cyborg's tapping caused it to begin cracking deeply.

"Whoa...I guess you do know a lot." whispered Cyborg.

Splinter was exploring the rest of the tower with Robin. "You are certain that our staying here is not an intrusion?" he asked.

"Not at all. It's a big tower, and we're just five teenagers. It's not like the place is exactly packed to bursting." he joked.

"Hmm...very well. As long as it is not a problem. I warn you, though. Sometimes my sons are a lot to handle. Even I have difficulty many times."

"Well, we're not exactly the most house-rule-abiding bunch, either."

Splinter chuckled to himself. These days were going to be quite different from the days in the sewer.

_**Meanwhile, back in the common room...**_

"Hey, guys. Let's eat something special to celebrate our new buds! How about...pizza?" said BeastBoy.**(AN: He said the magic word!)** No Titan in the room had been prepared for what happened, but Splinter, who had just walked in with Robin, and had heard BeastBoy's query, knew exactly what was going to happen. In an instant, all turtles were silent, frozen, for only a split second. The next instant, they were all right in front of BeastBoy.

"PIZZA!" they all cried. The next minute, BeastBoy tried to descern about a hundred different toppings onto several different pizzas. Splinter was laughing to himself, both at BeastBoy's dilemma, and the other Titans' reactions. Cyborg looked amazed at anything moving at that kind of speed, Starfire was giggling in delight, Robin's mouth was gaping widely, and even Raven looked shocked, though she maintained her usual calm air somehow. Once the phenomenon was over, the turtles went back to doing whatever they were beforehand. BeastBoy tried to name off the list.

"Okay, so that 3 anchovies, 2 supremes, 5 extra cheese, 4 pepperoni, a half-dozen--ugh!--Meat Lover's, and 3 Veggie's. Is that right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup, sounds about right." said Michelangelo, not looking up from the video game he and Raph were playing. It was _Super Smash Bros. Melee_, and Raph was Mewtwo, and Mikey was Bowser. They were playing a team battle against the team of Ness and Ganondorf. Raph and Mikey were well ahead of their foes. "Come on, Ness! Try that PK Flash again!" laughed Mikey, as Ness's yell of a lost live was heard.

"Hey, Ganondorf! You wanna try that Warlock Punch again!" yelled Raph, as Ganondorf screamed the last breath of a life.

"Well, they are going to be good friends with BeastBoy and Cyborg..." said Robin. BeastBoy left the room with the list of pizzas. "It's a good thing they allow us to have all the free pizza we want." muttered Robin.

"Guys, don't forget. 5:00 AM for training tomorrow!" yelled Leonardo. Cyborg gaped.

"You train at 5 in the morning sometimes!" he exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Every day. Why? Don't you guys?" Leonardo asked.

"Uh...umm...Y-Yeah! Sometimes earlier!"

"Well then, would you like to join us?"

"Uhh...s-sure?" Cyborg said uncertainly.

"Alright! Remember, 5 AM sharp!" said Leonardo, and walked to the training room, to train by himself for a while. Michelangelo paused the game, and turned to face Cyborg.

"You don't ever get up that early, do ya, dude?" he said.

"Noo..." whined Cyborg.

"Nice going, Cy." grumbled Robin. "You'll just have to go tell them that you lied. I imagine they won't take it well, considered their ninja ways deal with honor as the highest regard. And lying is very low on the list."

Cyborg gulped, and trudged off, preparing himself for the worst...

_**Later...**_

"Guys, I got the pizzas!" called BeastBoy from the door to the common room. A second later, he came in as his gorilla form, because it was the only one he had with the strength--and opposable thunbs--to lift all the pizzas. Activity stopped for the turtles again, and they rushed towards the pile of pizzas, each taking off their respective pizzas from the pile, and nearly devouring them instantly. They did leave some for the Titans, though, who took their pizzas with a bit less enthusiasm. Everyone stared at the turtles.

"What can I say? They love pizza." said Splinter, watching his sons with amuzement.

"Well, I just hope they can eat more than that." said Robin, still staring.

_**Later that night...**_

The layouts had been done. The turtles did not need much room, so they took the common room as their sleeping quarters. Later, after the Titans had gone to their respective rooms, people who were looking around would have discovered 5 new shapes in the common room. Leonardo took a corner to himself, the same place he would meditate occasionally. Michelangelo slept on the booth that made the dining table, Raphael had the couch, Donatello slept against the couch, and Splinter slept next to the large windows in the common room, leaning against a wall. It was the turtles first night in the Titans Tower, and it was one of the best nights of rest they had ever slept. They knew they were going to have a great time with their newest friends.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Kind of a sappy ending, do you think? I just thought it would be a good little ending to the first experiences the turtles had in the tower. What do you think?

And for you fans wondering where the romance is, I've already done a bit of the RobxStar, but the turtles' effect on BBxRae will be next chapter, hopefully.

Don't forget to R&R! See you soon!


	6. Just like Casey and April

Well, I suppose it is time for another update. Would you think so? Thanks for the reviews, at least those that did review.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks for the ideas. I'll see what I can do. I can more than likely slip something like that in here. Thanks for sticking with the story through and through so far. It means a lot to me.

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned TT and TMNT, but, sadly, I don't.

**Chapter 6: Just Like Casey and April**

Sounds of battling could be heard early in the morning, upon the roof of Titans Tower. Further investigation would warrant the discovery of the four turtles training with each other, with Splinter overseeing their progress. Leonardo and Raphael were paired in weapons training, as were Donatello and Michelangelo. The clanging of metal mixed with the clunking of wood, creating a medly of sound effects, which caused one Titan to awaken from her sleep earlier than wanted. Grumbling to herself, Raven went into the kitchen, hoping she could get some herbal tea to help her back to sleep. The kitchen was not alone, however. Upon entering the room, Raven found BeastBoy up in the kitchen, apparently fixing himself some tofu for an early breakfast. Looking up, he saw Raven.

"Well, good morning Raven. Were you woken up as well?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, their training will take a little while to get used to." she replied.

"I'll fix you your herbal tea, if you want." BeastBoy said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"No, that's all right. I wouldn't want you tainting it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You'd probably slip some caffiene in it, or something."

"Why do you always think I'll do something like that?"

"Beacause you're you."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The turtles had finished their rooftop training, and went back down for some refreshment. They entered to find BeastBoy and Raven in a rather heated argument, or as heated as you can get considering Raven still had to maintain control of her powers, apparently about BeastBoy's behavior. Some of the argument was to heated to even understand completely, so the turtles were a little lost. But they had their own comments about the argument, though.

"Remind you of anyone?" asked Donatello.

"Yeah, they're just like Casey and April." replied Raph.

A rather evil glint appeared in Michelangelo's eyes. "So they're just like April and Casey, huh? Perfect." he said. Turning his voice into a fake high-pitched voice, he yelled, "How cute! The lovebirds are having a little argument!"

The talking instantly stopped. BeastBoy and Raven turned in the direction of the turtles. "What did you call us?" they yelled, a light blush creeping on their faces. Michelangelo laughed.

"Well, the way you two argue, you must be in love." said Raphael snidely.

"WE ARE NOT!" they both yelled in unison. They looked at each other for a minute, then turned away, but not without even more blush creeping onto their cheeks. Raven put her hood up to hide her face, and recovered first.

"How could you even think that?" she asked.

"Well, couples argue like that a lot." said Donatello wisely.

"That is absolutely no reason to think that about us." Raven remarked.

"Actually, Raven, there is merit to that." spoke Leonardo, who had remained silent until now. "We know a couple who had the same problem, arguing and fighting almost all the time."

"That's an understatement." joked Michelangelo.

"However, it must have been masking their real feelings, for the now lead a very happy life together. They may have argued several times, but I've never seen a more loving couple."

"Guess opposites really do attract." said Donatello.

Raven was in shock. There stood Leonardo, the one turtle she thought she would get along fine with. Now, he stood there, saying that there was merit to the idea that her and BeastBoy could become a couple. She couldn't believe that. "I'm going to my room for some meditation. I'd advise you not to disturb me, or bother me at all, for the rest of the day." she said with menace in her voice.

"All right, we'll leave you alone. Go meditate all you want." said Raphael.

Raven walked away. BeastBoy was standing by himself, looking a trifle unnerved, and deep in thought. "I think I'll go to my room, too." he muttered, and walked away without waiting for a reply.

"Jeez, what got into those two?" asked Michelangelo.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven was attempting to meditate, but the words of the turtles kept reverbating in her mind. She couldn't get the conversation out of her mind. _'Hmm...those turtles think that BeastBoy and I could be a couple. Yeah, right! He's just an annoying kid. How could I ever like him?'_ she thought. _'But still, why do I get this weird feeling whenever I think about that conversation? Ahh! This is really irritating. Looks like it's time to pay a visit to my feelings. They'll at least know what this feeling is.'_ Heading to her dresser, she picked up a small mirror, looked into it, concentrated, and went into her mind, for a conversation with her feelings...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, another chapter done! Coming up next, Raven goes to meet with her feelings, and BeastBoy is deep in thought. I hope these chapters aren't too short for you guys. If they are, please tell me in your reviews, okay? I need those tips.

And Regrem Erutaerc, I hope you like the fact that I used your idea in a little of this chapter.

Well, I'll see ya next chapter. Remember to R&R!


	7. Coming to Terms!

Well, I've got a few reviews, so here comes the next chapter! Time for the relationship development!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks for the help. I'm glad you're reviewing every chapter, you're almost the only one who does. Also, you might want to check what you're doing when you review, becuase you keep putting two of the exact same review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or TMNT. But, man, do I wish I did!

**Chapter 7: Coming to Terms.**

BeastBoy was in his room, which was messy as usual. But he never cared before, and he was too preoccupied right now to care. The little episode with the turtles and the argument with Raven had opened his mind a bit.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Remind you of anyone?" asked Donatello._

_"Yeah, they're just like Casey and April." replied Raph._

_A rather evil glint appeared in Michelangelo's eyes. "So they're just like April and Casey, huh? Perfect." he said. Turning his voice into a fake high-pitched voice, he yelled, "How cute! The lovebirds are having a little argument!"_

_The talking instantly stopped. BeastBoy and Raven turned in the direction of the turtles. "What did you call us?" they yelled, a light blush creeping on their faces. Michelangelo laughed._

_"Well, the way you two argue, you must be in love." said Raphael snidely._

_"WE ARE NOT!" they both yelled in unison. They looked at each other for a minute, then turned away, but not without even more blush creeping onto their cheeks. Raven put her hood up to hide her face, and recovered first._

_"How could you even think that?" she asked._

_"Well, couples argue like that a lot." said Donatello wisely._

_"That is absolutely no reason to think that about us." Raven remarked._

_"Actually, Raven, there is merit to that." spoke Leonardo, who had remained silent until now. "We know a couple who had the same problem, arguing and fighting almost all the time."_

_"That's an understatement." joked Michelangelo._

_"However, it must have been masking their real feelings, for they now lead a very happy life together. They may have argued several times, but I've never seen a more loving couple."_

_"Guess opposites really do attract." said Donatello._

_**End Flashback...**_

This little fiasco in the common room caused BeastBoy to have to think pretty deeply. Unlike Raven, he didn't disperse these accusations about his affection. But did he really love Raven?

_'Man, this is really tough to figure out!'_ he thought. _'I mean, is it possible that I'm in love with Raven? Well, she is very pretty...'_ he thought. _'No, not just pretty...beautiful.'_ he thought. _'And she can be kind at times. Especially on days I haven't bugged her with all my jokes. But what about Terra? I was in love with her...Gah! But she's just a stinking statue now, and I doubt we'll find a way to free her. Have I moved on so soon? Maybe...'_ BeastBoy began pacing the room, still thinking. _'But how could we ever be together? I'm just an annoying goofball to her. There couldn't be anyway she could love me like I love her...'_ A sort of rupture went through BeastBoy's stomach. _'Did I just say I love her? Yeah, I did. I guess I do love her, even if there's no chance of her loving me.'_ Feeling a bit calmer now that he had come to terms with his feeling, but still uneasy about how Raven feels, BeastBoy plopped onto his bed to nap. Maybe that would calm him down a bit.

_**Raven's Mirror World...**_

Raven landed on solid ground, after entering the world inside her meditative mirror. She had landed in a field full of pink flowers as far as you could see, nothing but bright colors in here. "Great. Of all the realms I could have began in, I had to be in Happy's." said Raven.

"Oh, come on, Raven! This place is great!" said a giggling voice behind her. Turning, she saw the familiar bright pink cloak of Happy, who always lived up to her name. Happy was holding a flower in her hand, and obviously enjoying the great scents. Raven, however, found the smells to be a bit suffocating sometimes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go consult Affection. She's been making me feel uneasy since that conversation with the turtles." she said.

"Ooh! Can I come? Can I? I really like Affection!" cried Happy.

"You like nearly every emotion. You can even stand Rude and Anger. But, whatever. Do what you want." she said, and began walking away. Happy cheered, and followed her through the field, and past the archway that seperates the different realms of Raven's emotions. Passing under another archway, they found themselves in a very familiar maze with very tall walls. Raven sighed. "So now we're in Timid's realm. This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I always thought this maze was pretty fun." said Happy.

"It's really not...all fun and games...you know." said a slow, scared voice behind them. Turning, there stood the familiar grey cloak of Timid, who seemed to not want to show herself, although that was a bit usual. "You're going...to see Affection?" she asked. "I think that's...a really good idea. I...want to come with you." she said.

"You, too? Alright, do whatever you want." said Raven, beckoning Timid forth. Slowly, Timid stepped out of the corner she stood in, and followed Raven and Happy, although she followed behind them. When they reached the end of the maze, they found themselves face-to-face with the giant guardian statue of the maze. Raven readied herself for a fight, but didn't need to do anything, as the statue was split in half vertically, and as the halves crumbled to the ground, behind it was the green-cloaked Brave, looking at the fragments.

"Can't we get a new guardian? This one is really starting to get too easy." she said smugly.

"Only because you get bored if you don't have some life-threatening adventure at least once every hour." commented Raven.

"What's your point?"

"Ugh...nevermind. Can you move? I have to see Affection, and I want to see her as soon as possible."

"Sure, whatever, but I'm coming with you!"

"Jeez, why is everyone coming with me? Whatever." she said, and they headed past the maze's archway, and onto another blank stretch of land, with a diversion in the middle. Taking the path to the right, they passed on under yet another arch, which led to a large library, with a seemingly endless supply of books. Inside, Raven found both Knowledge and Wisdom in conversation with each other. This was rare, for Wisdom rarely left her own realm. Next to Knowledge was a small stack of green books. Raven felt a strange sensation in her chest at the sight of these books, but she ignored it. Knowledge and Wisdom noticed Raven and her group.

"Well, this is a surprise." said Knowledge, pushing her glasses a little farther up. "You rarely visit me alone, it's interesting you have so many emotions with you currently. What is the occasion?"

"They just followed me. I'm on my way to see Affection. She's been giving me some light irritation since a while ago." Raven saw Knowledge and Wisdom look at each other, but didn't know why.

"In that case, allow me to accompany you. I have a matter to resolve with Affection myself. I believe Wisdom would like to come as well?" she asked. Wisdom simply nodded.

Raven sighed in a bit of exasperation, but resignedly accepted. Raven left the library through a different door, and found a blank field past there. She had finally gotten to where she could meet Affection. Sure enough, in that field was the familiar purple cloak of Affection. Raven and her emotions approached her, and she turned to face her. "Well, hello. It's been a while since anyone visited me. What happened?" she asked gently. Affection was always the kindest of Raven's emotions.

"I've come to know why you've been making me uncomfortable ever since the little mishap with the turtles." said Raven. "The rest of them will talk to you afterwards. They have their own agenda. So, why have you been making me feel so uncomfortable since then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Affection asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent. Ever since the turtles taunted me and BeastBoy, you've been giving me an uneasy feeling in my gut."

"Don't you think it's obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am affection. By now, you should know that if I'm making the sensation, it has to do with affection. Therefore, since the feeling is based on a conversation about you and BB, than you must like BB." Affection said simply.

Raven couldn't believe her ears. "You have to be kidding me. Me? Like BeastBoy? That's ridiculous!" she said.

"Actually, if you'd give it some thought, you'd find it's not so impossible."

Raven stopped and thought for a while. It was true, BeastBoy wasn't so bad. True, his jokes were irritating, but he did have a kind heart. He did comfort her after the entire Malchior incident. And there was that hug she gave him that same day. Could her feelings have advanced, if Cyborg hadn't interluded? And BeastBoy wasn't bad looking either, she thought. All in all, maybe he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. "Okay." she said. "I'm not saying anything crazy like that I love him or anything like that. But, perhaps he is the friend I like most of all." she finished.

"He's your best friend, then. Well, that's good enough." Affection replied.

"Well, if that's all, then I'm going to go. I've been around here long enough." As Raven left, her emotions noted that her cloak looked a slightly lighter blue than before.

"Why didn't you try to convinve her further?" asked Brave.

"She's not going to accept it all at once. Best to let her take her love one step at a time." replied Affection.

"A very plausible theory." said Wisdom.

_**With Raven gone, her emotions were free to converse about how to get Raven to accept it further...**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I hope I did good with that chapter. Regrem, you're descriptions helped out a lot. Thanks! I hope this chapter was long enough for you people. I'm sorry for having so many short chapters. I'm new to fic makin, so bear with me, please.

Please, remember to R&R! I'll see you next chapter!


	8. First Battle of the New Team!

Oh, man! Sorry for the long wait, at least, for my standards! When there are 6 people in the house, and only one computer with internet connection, things get kinda scarce. Anyway, thanks for the reviewers, and on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT or TMNT.

**Chapter 8: First Battle of the New Team**

Raven landed gracefully in her room, after having spoken to Affection after the little talk with the turtles. Affection's answer may not have been exactly what she expected, but she accepted it nonetheless. She decided to go get some herbal tea to calm her nerves. She left her room, and entered the common room to find it with some activity. Raphael, Michelangelo, Cyborg, and BeastBoy were all playing a video game, Starfire was giving Robin some nasty-looking gray-green blob, and Robin was looking reluctant to touch it, but ate it for Starfire's sake. Clanging sounds from above told her that Donatello and Leonardo must be on the roof training again, and Splinter was probably off meditating. Heading for the kitchen, Raven pulled out her items for her tea, and began boiling water in silence. She looked around while she waited. Was it just her imagination, or did BeastBoy start playing worse since she went into the room? She was spared thinking about it when her tea was finished, and she drank it in silence. She listened in on some conversations.

"I'm telling ya, dude! I'm better at these games" Michelangelo was saying.

"No way! I am!" retorted Cyborg.

"You wish, man."

"That's enough arguing, you guys." said Robin. "We don't need to lose new friends over a silly argument."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Cyborg. "Sorry."

"No prob, dude." replied Michelangelo.

The next few minutes went on with relative inactivity, but when Splinter, Leonardo, and Donatello entered the room, alarms went off through the tower, and a red light was flashing. Robin instinctively ran for the monitor, to see what the problem was. He was greeted with the scene of a group of familiar purple-clad ninjas, robbing another bank. "It's them again!" he cried. The turtles stared in disbelief.

"The Foot! What are they doing here?" cried Leonardo.

"Apparently up to their old tricks again." said Donatello.

"Teen Titans, go!" yelled Robin, and the Titans dashed out the door. BeastBoy followed Raven out, but something caught his eye.

_'Is it just me, or is her cloak lighter?'_ he thought to himself. Ridding himself of the thought for now, he continued on his way.

"Come on, guys. Turtle Power!" yelled Leonardo, and the turtles followed. Only Splinter remained in the tower.

"I fear this is the start of our biggest battle yet..." he muttered to himself.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Foot at the bank had just finished emptying the bank's monetary earnings, when an object hurtled to the ground, and exploded in a flash of light in front of them, temporarily blinding them. When they could see, they saw five figures standing in front of them. The Teen Titans.

"I don't really think that belongs to you." commented Robin.

"Yeah! And you'd better give it back." retorted BeastBoy.

"Or face the consequences." said Raven, menacingly. Before anyone could react, four new shapes descended. It was the turtles.

"We'd like to introduce ourselves. We're...the consequences." said Raphael. They charged towards the Foot, and battled it out with their old foes, alongside their new friends.

The turtles took on ninjas that carried a weapon just like them. They thought there was no better enjoyment than beating someone with their own weapon. Leonardo's katanas clanged into the foe's katanas, and they struggled against each other. Raphael was slashing his heart out at his ninja foe. Michelangelo struck overhead with his nunchakus, striking quickly, in an attempt to keep his foe from striking back. Donatello faced a fellow bo-carrier, but seemed to be having no trouble. His ninja still needing some training, apparantly. Robin was taking his ninja down with striked from his staff, and some of his items from his belt. Withing minutes, the ninja Robin faught had fallen. Starfire shot round after round of starbolts, and made sure to destroy any items that were hurled her way. With a precise shot of her eyebeams, her opponent had fallen. Raven was doing well, for the ninja she fought did not have good skills at dodging, and with a strike from a rogue streetlight, her ninja was down as well. Cyborg was beating his ninja senseless, with repeated left and right punches, and blasted him unconscious with a Sonic Cannon blast. "Boo-Yah!" he yelled.

BeastBoy had little trouble, as his ninja must have been terrified by animals. Utilizing his animal forms, it didn't take much to resort to a non-violent way to defeat his foe. He simply turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the ninja fainted from pure terror. Now the only ninjas left were the ones dueling the turtles. Leonardo fought his with powerful vigor. Katanas clashed endlessly against each other, and Leonardo saw no way out of his battle. But, looking up, he saw his chance. Jumping over his foe, he slashed at a large banner, which landed on top of the ninja, and got him tangled up. Leonardo landed and tied up the ninja, to where he couldn't move a muscle. "One bad guy, wrapped and ready to go!" he joked.

Raphael was clanging sais with his enemy. Eventually, after many attacks, the ninja managed to send one of his weapons out of his hand. With only one sai, he was at a disadvantage. Looking around, he saw his chance. Rushing past his foe, he stood next to a fire hydrant, and detached one of the nozzles. "How about a nice shower?" he said. A rushing wave of water met the ninja, and sent him across the street, to collapse on the sidewalk. Raphael then went to collect his sai. Michelangelo and Donatello were the ones left. Michelangelo fought bravely, but almost succombed to a quick swing to the side of his head, but he retrected his head into his shell.

"God, I love being a turtle!" he yelled. Turning around, he layed one swift smack on the head of the surprised ninja, knocking him out. Donatello clashed bo staffs with his foe, and succeeded in tripping up his foe, then knocked him across the face, knocking him unconscious.

Looking around at all the fallen ninjas, the turtles clapped their hands together, yelling "Cowabunga!" After tying up the bad guys, and sending them off with the cops, the group felt it was time to head back home. They all headed back, chatting about the battle, their fighting skills, or other things. BeastBoy, however, had to ask Raven something that had caught his attention.

"Raven?" he asked.

"What, BeastBoy?" she asked.

"Umm...I was just wondering. Is something wrong with your clothes? This one seems lighter." he said.

"Huh?" she asked. Looking down, she saw that it did indeed look a lighter blue than before. It was a good thing that her hood was up, for she could feel a light blush creeping up her face. Thinking fast, she said "It's...probably just a mishap in the laundry. It must have lightened the color." she said.

"Oh, I see." said BeastBoy, though he still had a creeping suspicion, though he didn't know about what.

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere...**_

In an unknown location, two figures stared at some video screens, constantly replaying the Titans and Turtles fighting the Foot ninjas. One figure spoke up.

"It would appear your ninjas are not as good as you spoke of them." the voice said snidely.

"I assure you, they are not the only part of my plan. They are merely pawns, to mislead and weaken these foes of ours." said the other one.

"Very well. If you say so." replied the other.

"Trust me. You won't regret teaming with me...Slade." said the voice. He chuckled, thinking of his wonderful plan to defeat his enemies once and for all...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ah! I hope I made a nice chapter to appease the ones who have been waiting. Again, I'm terrible sorry for the delay. Also, I have something for you readers. A poll!

POLL: Would you like to see this crossover take place on TV?

Yes or No?

Just answer those in your reviews, and I'll see you again! All those who review get a cookie and a soda of their choce! Later!


	9. Comparing Training

Oh, man. Sorry for the very late update! I hope you didn't forget about my story here! Anyway, enough chat! Let's get this on the road!

**DISCLAIMER:** I...don't...own...TT...or...TMNT...ok?

**Chapter 9: Comparing Training.**

It had been a few weeks since the turtles had joined the Titans, and they had made a name for themselves. The entire city new who they were, and they had several fans. The turtles could finally go out in public whenever they wanted, and, far from terrifying the city, they were swarmed by fans asking for autographs, even wearing bandannas just like them. Even magazine articles about them were noticed by the turtles. They regarded this in their own special ways. Raphael thought it was cool, but wished he wasn't swarmed everywhere he went. Michelangelo loved every moment of the attention. Donatello was curious at how they could accept them so easily, and Leonardo was honored that they did accept them. Even Splinter could walk in public, and he regarded this with wonder. It had been so long since he had ever walked free.

"It sure is interesting how the whole city knows us." said Leonardo, stepping into the elevator down from the roof, having finished their morning training. "Even more interesting is how they accept us so easily."

"Yeah, well, when you get attacked by supervillains daily, and saved by superheroes twice as much, I guess it's easy to accept stuff like that." replied Raphael. "That's probably the reason."

"Whatever the reason, it sure is cool!" exclaimed Michelangelo. The turtles all agreed wholeheartedly, and rode the elevator down to where the Titans were. They had apparently gotten used to waking up this early now, as they were not nearly as tired and grumpy as they were in the first days. It was a typical morning, and the Titans had settled in for breakfast.

"Hey guys, finished training?" said Robin.

"Yeah, another brisk morning workout to help you get started." said Donatello. "You guys really should try it out."

"Thanks, Donny, but we have our own way of training." replied Cyborg.

"Really? What kind of training?"

"We'll show you later, and we can compare. How's that sound?" asked Robin.

"Sounds cool to me!" said Michelangelo, sitting near the table, and eating his own breakfast.

"Alright, then. We'll go behind the tower at around noon." said Cyborg.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, here's the training course." said Cyborg, showing the turtles the multiple objects made for presenting new dangers and obstacles. The turtles stared on.

"Interesting tactic of training. How good is it?" asked Leonardo.

"We'll show you. One by one." said Robin. "First up today would be...Starfire."

All the others stepped behind a large rock that jutted out further than the rest, which had a control panel imbedded in it. Starfire stayed down below. "I shall do my best, and impress our newest friends." she said. The others wished her good luck. Cyborg started the course and the timer.

Starfire's eyes glowed green, as she took off above the laser fire of the first rounds of the course. Firing starbolts at the first two, she destroyed them, and passed inbetween the next two, to cause them to destroy each other with their blasts. Next came volleys of boulders being launched at her, which she destroyed with numerous starbolts and eye blasts. Now came small droids that would attach to you, and give you a nasty electric shock. The problem was the droids were extremely quick, and had powerful jumping skills as well. Starfire did well, but did receive some electricity burns from droids that did get to her. The final section was customized to fit each Titan, and Starfire faced a robot that fought much like her sister, Blackfire. This was to train her in utilizing her own skills in any Tamaranean way possible. She took the longest here, but with a chance eye blast, shut down the robot. Cyborg stopped the timer.

"3 minutes, 43 seconds. Not bad, Star." he said.

"Glorius! That was indeed quicker than the last time!" she exclaimed.

The turtles studied the course, having watched each detail closely. "Well, it would seem to be a very effective way of training." said Leonardo. "I have a proposition. Why not try out our training, dueling against each other, and we can try your training course. What do you say?" he asked, extending his hand.

Robin, always up for a new challenge, shook his hand. "Deal. We'll try yours today, and you'll try ours." he said.

"Excellent. Let's get started, alright?"

The Titans agreed and headed to the roof, while the turtles stayed down below. They waited until they saw Robin signal from above, and the training began. Below, on the training course, the turtles decided for each of them to tackle one part of the course, all simultaneously. Leonardo took the drones, but his steel swords attracted bolts of lightning without them having latched on to him. Donatello smashed around the laser firing turrets, but was having trouble. Raphael took on the robot made for Starfire, but always had trouble when it went too far airborne. Michelangelo had the boulders being tossed, and wasn't faring very well. His strength allowed his nunchakus to smash the boulders, but it wore them out to the extreme. All the turtles were having quite a handful with this course.

Meanwhile on top of the tower, the Titans had their own difficulty training. Since there are five Titans, they had to match themselves against each other unevenly. The sparring was: Raven vs. BeastBoy, and Starfire vs. Robin vs. Cyborg. There seemed to be hesitation on some Titans' parts, particularly on BeastBoy, Starfire, and Robin's parts. They hesitated only for a few moments, for their not-so-hesitant comrades were on the offense, and the fighting began. Raven shot tendrils of black magic at BeastBoy, who morphed into a hawk, and flew above her, then turned into a gorilla, with his arms over his head, although he brought them down with less force than he normally would. Raven picked up rocks from below the tower, and shot them at BeastBoy, who swung at them, smashing them one by one. On the other side of the roof, Cyborg swung a powerful blow to Robin, who back-flipped away, and threw a Birdarang, but it was hit when a shower of starbolts from the air came down. Robin and Cyborg took some blows, but they weren't very powerful starbolts. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon at Starfire, but she shot an eyebeam out, which collided with the Cannon, causing a stalemate between beams.

The sounds of arduous training could be heard for a long distance into the city, and it went on for quite a while.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The turtles and Titans met in the common room, to discuss the benefits of this new type of training. All where looking tthe worse for wear, but they had the unmistakable looks of invigoration. Leonardo, covered in bruises, steeped up to talk to Robin, who was cut and scraped all over.

"Well, it was fun, but I think we'll stick to our own brand of training." said Leonardo.

"Yeah, those are my thoughts exactly. It may have been a chance to learn of our own strengths and weaknesses, but we could cause far too much damage to ourselves." replied Robin.

"Yeah, and you can't get by Raven, she has no weaknesses!" yelled BeastBoy, who was sporting several cuts. Raven, the least damaged of the Titans, could be seen smirking under her hood.

The Titans and Turtles laughed at this, and went to fix themselves some nourishment. Being beaten almost senseless will work up an appetite. Soon, all was normal in the common room, with BeastBoy, Cyborg, Raphael and Michelangelo playing another video game, Raven and Donatello reading their own genre of book, and Starfire fixing Robin some new Tamaranean food. After a while, an occurence interrupted the peace. Raven went up to fix herself some herbal tea, and Robin voiced his opinion about something.

"Hey, Raven." he said. "Is your cloak lighter?"

Raven froze for a second, then tried to sound nonchalant, even though the rest of the room had gotten silent to listen in. "Is it? I haven't really noticed." she said, though with a little worry hidden deep in the monotone.

"Yeah, I think it is. But why? The last time that happend was when Malc--" he was cut short by a death glare from Raven, and quickly changed his sentence. "--I mean, when _HE_ came around." he finished hurriedly.

"Raven fixed him with a cold stare, and said, in a tone that suggested this is the last word, or your last breath, "As far as I'm concerned, that damned dragon got what he deserved, and I believe you have no right to be prying me for information, _Robin_." And setting down the cup she was going to use, she walked out from the room, obviously headed towards her own room. BeastBoy could be seen staring after her.

"Did we...miss something?" asked Donatello.

"Well, it was like this. Apparently, Raven was reading one of her books, and--" said Robin. BeastBoy had already gotten up silently, not caring if anyone else noticed, and followed the direction Raven headed. He ran to make sure he caught her, and did indeed catch her before she got to her room, although only one corridor away.

"Raven!" he called out.

"Leave me alone." she said.

But BeastBoy wouldn't leave her alone when she was unhappy like this, not after his recent realization of his feelings.

"Raven, please. Just listen to me." he said, grabbing her shoulder. She shook his hand off, and turned around to face him.

"Listen to what? Are you going to tell me I'm too sensitive, that I need to loosen up, and then you'll tell me another dumb joke?" she said. BeastBoy could tell there was extreme sadness behind her words.

"No, Raven. I just want you to know...I'm here for you."

"What?"

"If there's ever a time you feel sad, lonely, unhappy...please, just talk to me. You may not know it, but I have had extreme heartache in my lifetime. I can relate to at least some of your pain. Please believe me." he said.

She looked into his eyes for a long time, and he could see he was talking serious. She didn't even know he could be this serious. She thought about rejecting his little offer then and there, but something inside her spoke up.

_'Raven, don't even think about rejecting him!'_ it called.

_'Oh, Affection. It's you.'_ thought Raven. _'I can't deal with you right know. I'll talk to you later. Don't worry, I won't reject him.'_

_'You'd better not!'_ said Affection, and disappeared.

"A-Alright, BeastBoy. I'll come to you next time." she said. BeastBoy brightened up his expression. "But let me ask you something. Why are you suddenly taking such an interest in my feelings?" she asked. BeastBoy's face blanked for a minute, but he tried to recover in a calm manner.

"Uh, b-because I really...care about you. Y-You're my best friend, Raven." he said. _'At least I didn't tell her I love her right here and now. That would have been a disaster!'_ he thought.

Raven put her hood down, and BeastBoy could see some tearstreaks on her face. He felt an extreme pain in his stomach: sadness for the girl he loved, mixed with hatred for the ones who caused her pain. He said nothing, though.

"O-Oh, well...thank you, BeastBoy." said Raven, with a little embarassment hidden in her voice. Suddenly, only slightly aware of her action, she walked forward and pulled BeastBoy into a hug, blushing quite a bit. "You're my best friend, too...BB." she said in a gentle whisper. She let go of him, blushing, and walked towards her room. "I need to meditate now. I'll...join you later, okay?"

"O-Okay..." said BeastBoy, standing still as a statue, looking as if his brain had shut down. Only dimly aware of what just happened and where he was going, BeastBoy headed back to the common room.

Raven was walking to her room, and was sharing Affection's thoughts.

_'He thinks we're his best friend! This is great!'_ Affection was saying. Smiling, Raven felt the same way, but knew she had to meditate to control these feelings for now.

Outside, several boulders were enveloped by the purple colored energy of Affection, and melted.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I do hope this makes up for the long wait! Hope you liked it a lot!

Don't forget to R&R!


	10. New Conversation, New Knowledge

Hello, all! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or TMNT.

**Chapter 10: New Conversation, New Knowledge.**

It was another day in Titans Tower, with a relative lull in activity. Video games were being played, food was being eaten. Leonardo had just received a briefing on all of the Titans' enemies, for knowlege to know before a fight. Raven was the only one not in the common room. She was in her room, but she wasn't meditating, at least, not normally.

_**Raven's Mind...**_

Raven walked through to Affection's realm, although she was mildly irritated, because Happy had been following, and annoying, her all the way.

"Why do I always end up in your realm first?" she asked aloud.

"Maybe it's just because you like me so much!" said Happy.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." Raven replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Soon they reached Affection's realm, but it had been altered. There were walls up, and they were almost completely covered with photographs of BeastBoy. Raven looked around in distaste at all this, and noticed that there was a large bed in there, too. That was where Affection was laying, looking longingly at all the photos.

"What the heck is all of this?" exclaimed Raven.

"Well, let's just call it...assistance on my part." said Affection. Raven noted that her voice and attitude had changed a bit. They were more...sultry.

"Okay...whatever. I hope you're happy with what you made me do last night." said Raven. "I couldn't control the movements I made, and hugged him and said what I said."

"Oh, I didn't need to give you much incentive. And you can't deny you didn't like it. Happy, wasn't there a surge of power on your part when she hugged him?" Affection asked.

"Oh, yeah! It was such a big surge, I almost couldn't conrol it! It was kinda cool!" giggled Happy.

"Only you would think something like that is cool." muttered Raven. "Well, I've admitted he's my best friend out of all the Titans, so will you stop pestering me?" she asked.

"Of course not." Affection said. "You're only part of the way there. You've got quite a way to go before I'll ever stop causing you discomfort."

"Great. Just perfect. And what level are you on now?" asked Raven, though she didn't really want to hear the answer to that.

"Me?" said Affection, in her new sultry voice. "Why, I'm none other than...Lust." she finished, in a soft, sultry whisper.

"A really uncomfortable sensation went through Raven's stomach area. "Lust? No way! I won't admit to having feelings like that! There is absolutely no way!" she exclaimed.

Affection, or Lust, rather, merely shrugged. "Right now, I'd rather you not just admit it just yet, and make me become different again. I'm having to much fun! After all, I'm living proof that you really want that sexy little devil!" she exclaimed.

Raven nearly gagged a bit. "Please! Do not use the word sexy to describe BeastBoy!" she said.

"Why do you think I have all these pictures of him? I told you they were assistance. And I'm Lust. Think about it for a moment..." Lust said.

Raven looked at all the pictures, the bed, and thought of Affection now being Lust. She put two and two together, and really did gag this time.

"Oh, now wait a minute!" she yelled. "You mean that you--"

"That's right." answered Lust, before Raven had finished.

"On that bed?"

"Yeah."

"And these pictures are...assistance?"

"Oh, yeah."

Raven felt sick right now. "I said it before, and I'll say it again: I will never admit those feelings for BeastBoy!" she yelled, and teleported out. Happy had gotten relatively bored by this par tof the conversation, and had already left for her realm. Lust looked around, and grabbed one of her more favorite pictures.

"She'll come around eventually. But for now...I'll have some fun." she said, taking the picture and plopping herself onto the bed, and covering herself under a blanket, so that she can take her of some..."feelings" of her own.

Meanwhile, Raven had just exited her mirror, and landed in her room. She needed to go to the roof and meditate. Severely. Heading towards the elevator that took her there, she tried to forget the last conversation she had, but the last part kept flashing in her mind.

"Never. Never will I admit that." she muttered to herself, and continued heading to the roof.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hehehe...sorry to anyone who gets the Lust part, and is offended by it. I just couldn't resist slipping it in.

Anyway, if this chapter is too short, sorry. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.

R&R, and I'll see you next time!


	11. A Plan Comes to Pass

Greetings, all! The next chapter of the fic begins now!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or TMNT.

**Chapter 11: A Plan comes to Pass.**

It was another normal day in the Titans Tower. Just a normal afternoon, with nothing to do. Except, some things were a bit different.

Splinter had been acting strangely, talking less to the others, yet speaking more wisely, and spiritually, telling them to make sure they do not let their emotions ever get in the way of their judgment, no matter what happened. It was almost as if he sensed something that the others did not, though he said nothing of it.

Raven had also been in an irritated mood lately. She also refused to tell anyone why, however, saying it was her problem to eliminate.

_'Like I could ever tell them that I've got an emotion that...pleases herself thinking of BeastBoy.'_ she thought.

_'I HEARD that.'_ replied a sultry voice in her head.

_'Go...away.'_ she growled mentally.

_'Whatever.'_ was the reply.

Even BeastBoy had changed himself. He had become a bit more serious, and showed a sudden interest in training, and getting stronger. All he told people of his new attitude was that it was for "something important to him." The Titans and Turtles decided to leave it at that. Though these changes couldn't help but make them feel uneasy about things.

Little did anyone know that these happenings would play a part in future happenings...

Raven walked out of her room, very flustered. She had taken another try at persuading Lust to leave her mind. She already knew it was going to be no good when she walked into Lust's realm to find her under the sheets of her bed...

Trying hard not to throw up, Raven tried to get rid of Lust, but got the same response. Lust was "having too much fun to leave." Needless to say, Raven was unhappy at this, but knew there was no more use in trying to get rid of her. Looks like she was stuck with Lust.

Raven walked down the corridor, but stopped when she heard something. She had just passed by the training room, and the door was slighlty ajar. Turning around, she headed to where she could look through the crack in the door, and saw something that made her heart skip.

BeastBoy waas hard at training, currently at the pull-up bar. Raven normally wouldn't have been very intrigued by this occurence, except for one thing: _BeastBoy had his shirt off. _Raven saw that BeastBoy has had a drastic change in muscular structure since he started training daily. No longer were his muscles small, and skinny, but now they were really starting to make themselves known. His body was well-toned, in Raven's eyes, and the sweat on his body glistened in the gym light. Raven was starting to feel uncomfortably hot, but she hardly noticed. Raven couldn't take her eyes off BeastBoy as he continued to train, sometimes coming close enough to the door that she could get a really up-close look at his new body. Raven was starting to lose control of herself. Without her even noticing, her hand began drifting towards her body, in a way that Lust would move.

_'Uh-uh-uh, not trying to have any 'fun', are we?'_ came a voice in her head, which snapped her back to reality. Raven cursed herself, and dashed back to her room, entered her bathroom, and turned on her shower, as cold as it could go. She didn't even bother removing her clothes, she just stepped in, and cooled herself off.

_'Damn, what was that back there?'_ she asked herself.

_'Aren't you smarter than this? I think you should know what this is by now.'_ came a sultry reply.

_'Oh, just go away!'_ she yelled mentally. Lust said nothing, but did indeed leave.

Meanwhile, BeastBoy looked outside the training room. He could have sworn that he felt someone was watching him...

Later, the first interesting thing in a while happened, as the alarm in the Tower signaled, showing a commotion in the city.

"Titans, go!" came Robin's familiar yell. The Turtles also came.

"Turtle Power!" they yelled.

All of the group left to find out what was causing the commotion. They were in for a surprise...

Out on one of the streets, a building burst open in flames, as a large hulking figure made of stone lumbered out of the building, a goofy smile upon his face. That same smile was met with a starbolt, as the Titans and Turtles appeared before him, giving him cold looks.

"Cinderblock...you sure are quite a nuisance. Huh?" said Robin. He had just noticed two unfamiliar shapes step out from behind Cinderblock. "Who are you guys?" he asked. But it was Leonardo who answered.

"Bebop the Boar and Rocksteady the Rhino!" he exclaimed. "Oh, great, if you guys are here, then that means..."

"Yup!" came a snorting reply from the boar. He dressed in punk clothing, with lots of metal, spiked wristbands, spiked other items, and even a nose ring in his snout.

"That's right, morons! We've been sent by you-know-who!" laughed Rocksteady the Rhino. He dressed like someone out of the army, with army-style pants, and a camoflauge shirt that only went over the left half of his torso.

"That's just great." said Raphael. "We finally have something good happen, and he has to come ruin it."

The Titans had no time to ask what they were talking about, as Bebop spoke.

"Save it, Titans! We won't need to explain when we take you down!" he yelled, and they all attacked.

The Robin, Leonardo, and Raphael took on Bebop and Rocksteady, while Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy and Cyborg took Cinderblock. Donatello and Michelangelo helped whoever needed it. Robin tried to strike Rocksteady with his staff, but Rocksteady grabbed it, and flipped it and Robin around like they were nothing, and Robin flew through the air receiving a powerful headbutt in the back from Bebop. Robin hit the ground, and Raphael tried to attack Bebop, while Leonardo took Rocksteady. Meanwhile, Starfire blasted Cinderblock backwards with her starbolts, assisted by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. He was pushed back hard, and almost lost his balance. Michelangelo and Donatello saw this as their chance. Michelangelo hunched over behind Cinderblock's legs, and Donatello delivered a powerful flying kick to Cinderblock, causing him to trip over Michelangelo, and land on the ground, where Raven wrapped him tightly with streetlights. Rocksteady and Bebop had just pulled out their energy guns, and were realeasing heavy fire on Leonardo, Raphael, and Robin, forcing them to retreat. They decided to open fire on all of them, launching their blasts every where, so quickly it was hard to find any open spot. Most of them found a spot to hide behind, but a bolt of energy headed for Raven as she tried to retreat. BeastBoy saw in horror that she didn't know.

"Raven!" he screamed, rushing up to her, and pushing her aside. She looked over in time to see BeastBoy take the full brunt of the blast. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, or...

"No!" gasped Raven. She looked over at Rocksteady and Bebop, laughing, congratulating each other on their successful hit. Raven wouldn't stand for this. Using her powers while they were defenseless, she melted their guns, and made the concrete around them rise into a tight funnel like a volcano, trapping them in the opening.

"Aw, crud!" they yelled. The Titans came out from where they stood, to run to BeastBoy, who was barely breathing. Raven hunched over him, feeling for sure signs of life. Cyborg came over and commenced a scan of his vitals.

"He'll live, guys. He'll just need a little time of rest, that's all." he said, and Raven sighed with relief, though she did it quietly, so no one would hear. Then she followed them back to the Tower. She suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_'So, do you admit it?'_ the sultry voice asked.

_'I...I guess so.'_ sighed Raven mentally. Lust laughed lightly.

_'Yeah, I should've known you would. That little display showed that you're practically half-way through admitting my next stage, at least.'_ came the reply.

_'Yeah? And what's that?'_

_'You'll just have to wait and see.'_ Lust said, and spoke no more.

"Well, at least you're okay now, BB." said Cyborg, making another scan of him, just to be sure.

"I told you, that training wasn't useless, you know!" joked BeastBoy. he may have gotten serious, but he still couldn't help cracking a joke every now and then.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we need to know something from the Turtles." said Robin. Everyone turned to the Turtles, who were standing together, all of them lost in thought. They looked at the Titans, and sighed as a group.

"Bebop and Rocksteady...are minions of our mortal enemy." said Leonardo.

The Titans gasped. A villain that the Turtles had not taken care of came as a shock. The turtles explained that this villain was the only one the had never truly defeated.

"Wait, they were with Cinderblock, right?" asked Robin.

"Hey, yeah! That must mean..." began Cyborg.

"Slade." finshed Robin. "He must have teamed up with the Turtles' nemesis, and is reaking havoc again!"

"Then it's up to us to stop them!" said Leonardo.

"Yeah. We can do it, if we work together." said Robin. "By the way, what is the name of your enemy?" he asked. Leonardo sighed, and the other turtles looked angry at the very thought of the name.

"His name...is...The Shredder." said Leonardo finally.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I think this chapter went particularly well. Several main plot advances, a good fight, romance blossoming further...an all around good package, if I do say so myself.

But my say doesn't really matter, it's your say that does! R&R, and I'll see ya later!


	12. New Weapons, New Feelings, New Battles

Hello, people! Sorry for the wait, but I have another story on the site I was helping get to its feet. If anyone wants to see it, it's called **_The Many Guardians of BeastBoy_**, and people seem to think it's pretty good. Anyways, disclaimer and review replies!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or TMNT.

**Lunar Heart Crystal:** I thought ending the last chapter with the villain's name would be cool...hangs head...I'm not good with cool, I guess.

**Nautikus:** Popping popcorn for my story? I'm honored!

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 12: New Weapons, New Feelings, New Battles.**

Another day passed in the Titans Tower, and the Turtles seemed tenser than normal, but with good reason. The knowledge that their mortal enemy, The Shredder, had teamed up with Slade, the Titans' nemesis, was unnerving. So, to prepare themselves, they had taken time to train with both their method, and the Titans' method, with results, both good and bad. The good was that the Turtles were obviously getting stronger. The bad was that if a surprise attack came upon them after their training, they'd be beaten easily, for they trained until their bodies almost no longer reacted. The Titans decided that the Turtles needed a break. Robin confronted them one day after their morning rooftop training.

"You guys really need to take a break." he said wisely. "You've trained yourself into the ground."

"We have to be prepared." said Leonardo. "Who knows how much stronger the Shredder is, especially with this Slade guy with him."

"Yeah, but don't forget, you're not the only ones that are going to battle them. Just take a bit of a break. You don't have to stop training. Just don't train every second of the day."

"Come on Leo!" said Michelangelo. "You have trained us so hard, I can already feel my lifespan shortening."

"All right, all right. We'll lighten the training up, starting now." he said wearily. The other Turtles cheered and headed for the couch, eager to get some entertainment in their lives. Leonardo sighed.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later, as the Turtles returned from one last light session with the Titans training machines, they entered the common room to meet the Titans, who looked at them thoughtfully. Some of the Turtles found this unsettling.

"What?" asked Michelangelo. "Do I look sick? Is my face green?" he joked. Donatello thunked him on the head with his bo staff. "OW!" he yelled.

"No time for jokes, Mikey. They're serious about something." said Donatello.

"What's up, guys?" asked Leonardo. Robin spoke up.

"We were just thinking. Slade is bound to do things that make Shredder stronger, and vice versa. We were just thinking you guys needed some new weapons." he said. The Turtles pulled out their respective weapons, and noted that they looked in bad shape.

"I guess we could use some new weaponry." said Donatello, about a second before the Turtles' weapons fell apart right there, littering the floor with weapon pieces.

"Okay, we KNOW we could use some new weaponry." remarked Raphael. Robin and Cyborg chuckled. BeastBoy and Starfire were laughing. Raven merely smirked, under her sky-blue cloak. Her tastes in clothes must have changed, or at least, that's what the Turtles thought.

"Come on. We'll all help you make some new, improved weapons." said Cyborg, and the Titans led them to a room were they would be able to make powerful weapons, much different than normally forged weapons.

_**One weapon-making moment later...**_

The Turtles and Titans exited the special weapon forging room, looking sweaty, but invigorated. The Turtles looked pretty happy about the new, improved weapons they got. These weapons all had special abilities, much like the Titans had special powers, and Robin had special gadgets. As they went into the common room, Robin spoke up.

"Well, let's give them a test run. Try out your new abilities." he said. The Turtles agreed, and pulled out their new weapons, based on their original, but enhanced in abilities and looks.

"I'll call these the Crimson Katanas." said Leonardo, admiring his new katanas. They both had the relative shape of normal katanas, but the handles where a shiny silver color, and the blades were red, and made of energy which constantly coursed to the point. "So, what kind of skills do I have with these blades?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, for one, they are made to be very powerful, but are also light and easy to handle. I'm sure you've noticed that." said Robin. "Next, you can gather energy at the tip of the swords, and fire it at an enemy, in the form of a thin red beam." he finished.

"Thank you, my friends." Leonardo said, bowing. Raphael came up.

"How about my new Shadow Sais?" he asked, admiring the new black-bladed sais he had.

"Your sais will have the ability to return to you if you use them as a throwing weapon." said Cyborg. "They can also emit a black cloud around you, great for sneak attacks and hasty retreats."

"Awesome!" said Raphael. Donatello came up.

"And what about my weapon, the Battle Bo?" he asked. The Titans had to admit, they came up with good names.

"Your staff can extend itself, if need be, to reach far away foes, or swing low and knock a whole line of bad guys down." said Robin. "You can also spin it to create a shiled around you, protecting you from attacks."

"Well, that'll definitely be useful." said Donatello. Michelangelo bounded forward.

"And mine! The...uhh...ah, shell! I can't think of a name!" he said disdainfully.

"Calm down, Mikey." said Cyborg. "Your new nunchakus can spin fast enough to emit tornadoes at your foe. A very powerful ability. Powerful materials, too, so they're strong as normal weapons."

"Uhh...I'll call them the Tornadochukus, then! Awesome!" he exclaimed. The other Turtles sighed.

"Well, now that you guys have new weapons, we should plan what to do with our enemies." said Robin. "We need to find out what they're doing, so I'll go formulate a plan."

"I'll go with you." said Leonardo. Those two left, leaving the others to do as they wished. The Turtles decided to go try out their new weapons, Raven decided to go meditate, and Cyborg and BeastBoy decided to play some video games, with Starfire deciding to cheer them on.

_**In Raven's Mind...**_

"Well, on to the threshold of Affection, or whatever she'll be now." Raven said, reluctantly entering the realm of Affection, and she saw that the BeastBoy photos were still up, but all bunched together messily on one wall, where several items that looked like BeastBoy were. Things carved to look like him, things given by him, like the lucky penny, among other things. Raven didn't like the looks of this, considering "Affection" was looking at them all possessively. She cleared her throat, and "Affection" turned.

"Oh, hello." she said, her voice no longer sultry, but now very innocent. "I suppose you're here to know what feeling I am now?" she asked. Raven nodded. "I thought so. As you can tell by this shrine to BB, I am now Adoration." she said.

"Adoration?" Raven repeated. Adoration nodded.

"I guess you could call it the stage before love. It's where you know you adore his quirks, and like him so much for every one of them. I'm a part of you, Raven. Quit denying my existence." she demanded. Raven shook her head.

"I'm not really denying your existence anymore. After you were Lust, I decided you were here to stay, and figured it was useless to get rid of you. I'll just have a hard time accepting you." she said.

"Hmm...total indifference." said Adoration thoughtfully. "I suppose it's better than nothing. Let me know when you decide to accept me. I'll be right here next to my BB shrine." she said, sighing happily as she turned back to her shrine. Raven sighed, though out of exasperation.

'This is really messing me up.' she thought, and left Nevermore, and rested in her room.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you go! Sorry for the long wait for an update...I was really into my other story. Anyway, the next chapter will (hopefully) have a big battle scene, with a surprise appearance, who should be familiar for the TMNT viewers!

Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Please R&R! Later!


	13. Battle in the Building!

Hello! You've wanted it, and you've got it! The next chapter of the story!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks for the compliments, and I'll probably use your ideas, and some of my own. Thanks for the ideas!

**Satu Simpson:** Thanks, and no problem!

**Lunar Heart Crystal:** Not quite. Just a brighter blue right now.

**DISCLAIMER:** TT and TMNT are not mine. If they were, this crossover would have already happened on TV.

**Chapter 13: Battle in the Building.**

Things had been serious and quiet in the latest days at the tower. The Turtles had been training themselves to use their new weapons, as well as come up with special combination moves, should the need arrive, as well as naming them, so they knew what to do, and the opponent wouldn't know what to expect. The Titans were thinking up plans on what to expect from Slade now that he was teamed up with the Turtles' nemesis, The Shredder. They had to be prepared for anything.

The Turtles had just come back from another training session on the roof, and entered the common room to see all the Titans looking serious, just like Splinter had been lately.

"You think we're prepared yet?" asked Leonardo.

"I think so. The information you gave us on The Shredder was helpful. But we still have to be prepared for the unexpected." replied Robin.

"No problem!" exclaimed Michelangelo. "I'm always ready for anything!" There was a loud THWACK of Donatello's bo hitting on the head. "OW!" he yelled.

"Is that what you call ready, Mikey?" asked Donatello smugly.

"No fair! I didn't mean an attack from one of my brothers!" replied Mikey.

"You said anything." retorted Raph. Mikey groaned, defeated. The Titans laughed, and Raven even cracked a smile. She had been able to express her emotions more freely lately, and it couldn't have come sooner, because with the Turtles presence, they were really starting to grow on her. They were just a lot like her other friends.

Suddenly, as the Titans and Turtles were enjoying themselves, the giant screen in their room beeped and a man wearing a familiar mask with one eyehole appeared on the screen, thought no one noticed, because they all had their backs to the screen.

"How very...touching." he said calmly, watching as they turned around in horror to see him on the screen. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your fun. Truly, I am." he said.

"Slade!" yelled Robin. "What are you up to now?"

"Patience is a virtue, Robin. You'll find out...in due time. By the way, I'm sure you're all dying to meet my latest business partner, aren't you?" he said calmly, though he always spoke with a superior undertone. The image panned away from Slade, to reveal a man in silver armor over his body, and covering the lower portions of his face. The gauntlets on his hand had very sharp protrusions coming out of them, right where the knuckles on the hand are.

"The Shredder." said Leo with loathing.

"Greeting, Turtles and assorted comrades!" The Shredder spoke in a deep, somewhat scratchy voice, but one that was very commanding, one that made one think to listen or die. "It seems you were surprised to find me here in this city. I thought we had known each other long enough. You should have known I'd follow you and try to get rid of you, no matter where you go. Has all the magic gone out of our relationship?" he asked sarcastically. He gave a mirthless laugh, one that gave the Titans chills. They were dealing with someone much different then Slade. "It is as Slade said. You shall find out about our plans in due time. Though that time may not be convenient..." he finished evilly. The monitor panned away and back to Slade.

"So, try to fight our plans, if you can. I daresay they will be a difficult trial, even for the new team of _heroes_." he said, saying the last word with sarcasm in his voice. "By the way, be sure to give our troops your highest regards." he said, and the monitor went blank.

Everyone was quiet for a little while, trying to gather themselves. Then, Donatello spoke up.

"Give his troops our highest regards...what does that mean?" he wondered out loud.

"Dunno, but it can't be good." said Cyborg.

BeastBoy was standing next to the counter, trying to figure it out as well, when his sensitive hearing picked up something. His ears pricked, and he spoke up.

"Dudes, quiet. I hear something." he said. Everyone was quiet and looked at him expectantly. He continued to listen. Movement. Some hard to descern, others stiff and louder. "It's movement. Somethings coming, but I can't tell..." he began. His sentence was cut short as with a great shatter from above and to the side, as the familiar robotic minions of Slade dropped through the roof, and The Shredder's ninja clan descended through the great windowed wall near the screen. There were many of them, and more just kept flooding in.

"Guess we know now!" yelled Raph, and pulled out his Shadow Sais. The rest of the Turtles pulled their weapons out, and the Titans readied themselves for a fight, much like the one that happened when Terra betrayed their security secrets, and an army of robots came through. The battle began.

BeastBoy charged through a number of minions as a rhino, knowcking them into walls where they either broke or passed out, depending on whose minions they were. Cyborg cleared a field of them with a sweeping Sonic Cannon, Robin rendered some robots useless with a disc that released an electric shock, Starfire knocked out some ninjas with starbolts, and Raven had destroyed some robots, and knocked out some ninjas, when she threw the common room couch at them, when they had tried to knock out BeastBoy from behind. Adoration made some comments about that, but Raven had to ignore her, the battle was the priority now.

The Turtles were having an interesting battle. Despite the sheer numbers they had never seen before, their new weapons made the battles much easier. Normally, they probably would have been in great trouble by now, the numbers would have become almost overwhelming, but with the new super-powered weapons, their foes were dropping like flies. After taking down several minions on their own, they decided to use some of their combination moves, to add a little flair to their victory.

"Hey, Leo!" cried Mikey. "Let's give these guys the Crimson Tornado!" he yelled. Leonardo yelled his agreement, and the move began. Mikey span his Tornadochukus around, gathering energy, and launched a tornado at the foes, where Leo then used his Crimson Katans to shoot energy slashes into the tornado, where they were pulled into it, and anything caught in the tornado was spun around while being repeatedly slashed. This brought down quite a few foes.

"Hey, Donny!" yelled Raph. "How about using the Shadow Staff Shot?" he cried. Donny was anxious to try it out on these robots. Using the powers of his Battle Bo, he extended it to where he tripped a whole line of robots, and while they were in the air, Raph threw his sais threw them, and when he threw both he would snap his fingers, and in a puff of black smoke, they would be back in his hands, ready to be thrown again. An dozen robots were finished off this way.

With the teamwork demonstrated by the Titans and Turtles, the minions had fallen, though there was damage to the Tower and themselves. They were just celebrating their victory when the main entrance to the common room opened, and another robot came through. They were about to attack it when it was smacked away by a baseball bat from behind. As the robot fell, everyone saw someone standing behind it.

The man stood a bit taller than the Turtles, and he was very mucular. He wore a hockey mask, and was patting the baseball bat into his open palm.

"Looks like you guys had all the fun for yourselves, huh?" he said.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Cyborg.

"Wayne Gretzky? On steroids?" joked BeastBoy.**_(A/N That came from the TMNT movie! Anyone seen or remember it?)_**

"Casey! What are you doing here?" the Turtles asked. Casey laughed beneath the mask.

"Did you honestly think that me and April would just let you guys leave after being chased out of New York? No way! Everyone else there might have hated you for being mutants, but that's what makes you great. Lucky April had a Turtle Tracker on you guys, or we wouldn't have been able to follow you guys to Jump City here." he replied.

"April's here, too?" asked Leonardo. Casey nodded.

"Yeah, she got herself another reporting job, this one without such a scumbag boss, and making a good amount of money with it. We get by pretty easily."

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Donny.

"Well, I came across an old magazine that showed that you guys had moved in with the Titans here, but I never thought I'd end up coming over during some big street brawl!" he said.

"Well, we didn't exactly plan it. But enough about that, it's great to see you! Come on, let's introduce you to the others!" said Leonardo, leading him to the Titans, and introducing them one by one.

Afterwards, the Turtles and Casey caught up on old times, and the Titans listened in on their history in New York. Meanwhile, Raven was having another mental conversation.

_'Admit it, you adore him! You want him to be more than youre best friend. Much more!'_ Adoration was saying.

_'Please. And what do you have to back that up?'_ Raven asked.

_'Well, Anger told me she never felt such a surge of power, when those bad guys almost got BeastBoy from behind. And you were a lot rougher on them than usual. Throwing an entire couch and everything...'_ she replied. Raven had nothing to say to this. It was true, after all. After some deep thought, she caved in.

_'All right. Maybe I do want him to be more than a friend. But what are the chances of him actually liking me back like that?'_ she asked.

_'Probably pretty good, considering he pays attention to you so much. Remember, he said we are his best friend. That's a good start, and he could have been hiding deeper feelings.'_ said Adoration hopefully.

_'Whatever. I'm going to meditate about this.'_ Raven said, ending the conversation, and got up to go to her room, passing BeastBoy who spoke to her.

"You looked great in that fight, Rae." he said. Was it her imagination, or did he seem to have blushed a bit when he said that? She couldn't find out, because he had already turned a corner and was gone. Smiling to herself, Raven went to her room, not noticing her cloak becoming a very light blue wihle she walked.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I think that chapter came about well. It cleared up the fact of the Turtles being in Jump City, or at least, I hope it did...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please R&R! Later!


	14. The Final Incentive!

Grretings, all! I'm back, with another chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** TT and TMNT are not mine. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 14: The Final Incentive.**

The tower had been repaired from the earlier battle, and things returned to normal routine for now. Things were still a little tense at the tower, for the Titans and Turtles didn't know when the plan that Slade and the Shredder had cooked up would be put into action, but they still went about their daily routine. Raven herself had been busy with her own things, as well.

"How's it going?" asked Love, who was a newly formed emotion, turning her head from her BeastBoy shrine. Raven sighed.

"I've just been thinking. After you announced your presence, I decided, that rather than argue about it with you, I would do some reviewing to myself about BeastBoy, to see for myself if it was possible that I..." her words sort of trailed off.

"Love him, right?" said Love, finishing Raven's sentence. Raven nodded. "And how did that turn out?" she asked, though she thought she already knew the answer. Raven sighed.

"After reviewing his looks, personality, and other important issues...You're right. I love him." she said quietly.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up." said Love, cupping her hand around her ear.

"I love him." Raven said, only slightly louder.

"You love who? Say it loud." said Love, obviously enjoying this. Raven was getting a little irritated.

"I love BeastBoy!" she yelled, and Love began clapping.

"Now, doesn't it feel good to get that off of your chest?" she asked. "And look how pretty your cloak has gotten now." she said, pointing at Raven's cloak, which was now an off-white color, with tints of blue.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe now you'll quit bugging me all the time." Raven commented.

"Not until you tell BeastBoy." Love replied.

"Easier said than done." said Raven, and without another word, she left Nevermore.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rest of the Titans, and the Turtles, were in the common room, doing their own things. Robin, BeastBoy, Michelangelo, and Raphael were playing a video game, Starfire was cheering them on, Leonardo was meditating with Master Splinter, and Donatello was talking to Cyborg about their modes of transportation. Raven came in and made herself some herbal tea, and sat down at the table, looking around. She looked at BeastBoy, who had an extreme look of concentration on his face, trying to get out from last place, and smiled. He was concentrating so hard, that he was sweating. Raven thought it was cute.

Soon, the day had passed, without any criminal activity for once, so the day was pretty calm all-around. Night rolled around, and the Titans headed to bed, as did the Turtles.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Late at night, on top of the roof of Titans Tower, a shadowed figure was standing with a bag, which looked like it had something big in it. The figure was waiting for something. Suddenly, a door opened up, and another figure, carrying another bag, came up. The first figure spoke.

"Did you get the one that we need?" he asked.

"Yeah. That gas we had sure came in handy. It was easy once I used that. We've got one from both sides now. Just like the masters planned it." the other figure replied.

"Yeah. Let's go! We need to get them to the masters before they begin to stir. If they wake up before we get them there, things could get unfortunate. For us." said the first figure. He tossed down a little orb, and in an puff of black smoke, they were gone.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning, activity in the tower came as normal, which wasn't very fast. The Turtles were the first ones up, but Leonardo noticed something amiss. Normally, Master Splinter was awake before any of them. Yet today, there was no sign of him. Leo didn't say anything, but he examined the spot were his _Sensei_ sleeps every night. At first, he found nothing out of the ordinary, but, upon closer inspection, he noticed a long indentation in the carpet. He knew what that was, and he didn't like it. Those were drag marks.

"Guys, look over here! Drag marks!" he said, indicating for his brothers to come closer, which they did, and realized what this meant. "Master Splinter's been kidnapped!" yelled Leonardo, prompting the appearance of the Titans.

"What?" asked Robin. "Someone bypassed our security system?"

"How could they? I designed that baby from scratch! There shouldn't have been any weak spots!" yelled Cyborg.

"Someone has focible taken friend Splinter?" asked Starfire, horrified.

"Why isn't Raven in here?" asked BeastBoy. "I'm going to go get her." he said, and ran to Raven's room, knocking on her door. "Raven! Wake up and get out here! We've got a serious situation here!" he yelled. When he received no answer, he slipped under the door as a fly, and reformed back in her room. She wasn't in there. Looking around for any sign of where she went, he discovered something. The same kind of drag marks from where Splinter was taken. BeastBoy stared for a minute, then realization hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to rush to the common room.

"The same thing happened to Raven! She's been kidnapped, too!" he yelled, shocking everyone in the common room.

"Whoever they were, they shut down the security system. That's how they got in." said Cyborg.

"It must have been Slade and the Shredder. They said we'd find out about their plan, and this must be it!" said Robin.

"Then we must get them back! I fear what fate might befall our friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Don't worry. We won't let them get away with it." said Raphael.

"We'll find a way to know where they are, then we'll take them down!" said Donatello.

"We'll need you guys to help through the entire thing." said Michelangelo.

"You got it!" said Cyborg.

"Of course, friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

"We'll help in any way." said Robin.

"Count on it!" said BeastBoy, hiding what he was thinking.

_'Don't worry, Raven. We'll be there soon. I won't let them do anything to the girl I love!'_ he thought, as the Titans and Turtles began making preparations.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! The final battle draws near, so prepare yourselves!

Don't forget to R&R, and I'll see ya later!


	15. The Final Preparations!

Hi, everybody! I'm back, and am bringing you another chapter of this story!

**DISCLAIMER:** TT and TMNT are not mine, although I do wish they were.

**Chapter 15: The Final Preparations!**

The events at the tower had been nothing but preparation for the final battle. Planning, gathering information, training...everything was done in preparation for the final battle against Slade and Shredder. The Titans were ready, as were the Turtles. Casey had come by, and offered to help, as well. They had gathered that they were to head to an old warehouse, that had, unknown to anyone, had been slowly reworked on the inside to be much more like a lair. They had been training and preparing themselves for anything, and they were still doing that, slowly getting more and more ready. One night, while deep in meditation, Leonardo sensed something out of the ordinary, yet familiar.

_'What could this be?'_ he thought.

_'Leonardo...'_ said this presence. Leonardo gasped.

_'Master Splinter!'_ he yelled mentally.

_'Yes, my son. It is I. Gather your brothers, as well as the Titans, around a fire. I shall contact you all.'_ said Splinter.

_'As you wish, Master Splinter.'_ said Leonardo, and he went into the tower to get his brothers and friends.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, somewhere in a chamber of a building, modeled very much like a dungeon, Splinter stood, chained by his arms and legs to the wall, looking disheveled and uncared for. He had just used the connection between himself and his students to contact Leonardo, and it tired him greatly, but he had to bear the burden for the next contact with all of them. He heard a voice to his left.

"Were you able to contact them?" the voice asked. Splinter turned his head and looked at Raven, also chained up with chains of glowing white energy, as well as a metal bar around her head. She bore scrapes and scratches across her body.

"Yes. I contacted Leonardo, and he shall gather the others." he replied.

Splinter and her had woken up inside the dungeon, and they had both struggled against their captors, but they attacked these special shackles upon Raven, putting a stop on her powers, and Splinter's age was starting to catch up with him, so he was overwhelmed by their numbers, and was forcibly chained like Raven.

"Thank you. Normally, I would have done this, rather than straining you, but..." she trailed off, shifting her gaze to the chains she was in. Splinter shook his head slowly.

"It is no trouble. It is things like this that keep me from becoming an immobile old fool." replied Splinter calmly, almost jokingly, yet his voice showed his fatigue.

"So...what do we do now?" she asked.

"We simply wait. I will know when Leonardo has gathered them." he said, and silence fell between them.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

On the roof of Titans Tower, Leonardo had indeed gathered the Titans and his brothers, and even Casey, around a fire, and they sat around its crackling form.

"Leo, if you dragged us out here for nothing..." warned Raphael.

"No sweat, Raph. I came prepared!" said Donatello, pulling out a bag of marshmallows.

"Put those away." Leonardo commanded. "Now, everyone, close your eyes and focus." he said, assuming his mediatative stance, and the others copied him, focusing on emptying their minds, even BeastBoy.

While their eyes were closed, the fire began to flicker and increase in strength, all the while turning into a dark blue color. Not opening their eyes, they began to feel a familiar presence among them, and that presence manifested itself in an image of Splinter hovering above the fire, looking down upon them all.

"Greetings, my sons, and my friends. You have learned the most valuable lesson of all: that not all battles are won my mere strength of the body, but by the strength of the heart and mind. Titans, do not despair, for Raven is here next to me, and we are so far relatively unscathed. But I must warn you, the trials to be come will be very difficult. Only through teamwork will you succeed and defeat your enemies. I will leave you with what may be my final words to you. My sons, I am very proud of what you have become. Titans, I am glad you have accepted us, and gave me what were some of the best days of my life. I love you all, and I trust in your strength." it said, and faded out, as the fire crackled down to normal, and everyone opened their eyes.

"Master Splinter..." said Leonardo. Donatello had tears falling from his eyes, and Michelangelo patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. Raphael and Casey were silent, with their heads down in respect and sadness. Starfire was holding on to a remorse-looking Robin, and was quite audibly crying.

"Man..." muttered Cyborg, looking down.

"Dude...we got to help him..." said BeastBoy, looking like he was fighting back tears himself.

"Tomorrow, we will go to where they are hiding, and start the battle against them. Tonight, we shall make our final preparations. We can't betray Master Splinter's trust." said Leonardo, standing up and looking determined. Everyone looked up, and nodded resolutely. "For Master Splinter and Raven." he said, holding his arm out. Robin, Casey, Raphael, BeastBoy, Starfire, Donatello, Michelangelo, and then Cyborg each put their hands on top of his, forming their own pact with each other.

"For Master Splinter and Raven." they all chanted back, and lowered their arms, and went inside to make their preparations for the final battle with Slade and Shredder.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I think I really did good this time! I tried to make this chapter kind of emotional, but I'm not sure how well I did. Would you mind telling me how well I did?

Looks like the final battle is drawing near...I hope I make it good to you guys!

R&R, and the next chapter will come faster! Later!


	16. The Final Battle, Part 1!

I'm SO sorry, guys! I'd been doing some stuff at the house, and kept thinking to get back to this story, but things got crazy, and other stories started popping into my mind, and I just got carried away! Please don't tell me all of you faithful reviewers forgot! Please don't kill me! I'll do my best to make this chapter good to make up for it! On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or TMNT.

**Chapter 16: The Final Battle, Part 1!**

The sun began to sat. A lone figure stood upon the roof of Titans Tower, looking into the city. It was Leonardo, and he was waiting for something. Suddenly, the door on the roof opened, and the Titans, Casey, and his brothers came up. He turned around.

"It's time, guys. Let's get them back!" he yelled, shooting his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" they cried back. The Titans rushed to their transportation, or flew towards the city.

"Onto the Shell Suerfers, guys! Let's take it to them!" cried Donny, and the Turtles and Casey lept downwards, landing near the shopre, and climbed onto their surfboards, and started their propulsion engines. The final battle against Slade and the Shredder, and the mission to rescue Splinter and Raven, had begun.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was night when they arrived at the city block where the warehouse was. The road was cracked, and the buildings were falling apart. It was just the kind of place a villain would make his plans, and execute them.

The group gathered around, and looked at the largest building, tallest and widest, and looked around.

"So...where is everybody? You'd think they'd have a ton of guards around tonight..." he commented, and no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, there was an uproar of outcries, and suddenly, the Shredder's minions began appearing from rooftops, out of alleys, and even bursting from windows. The group was surrounded.

"You had to open your big mouth!" cried Raphael.

"No problem! More fun for us!" laughed Casey, putting down his hockey mask, and the group readied themselves for battle. Rushing straight into the fray, no one took any mercy. The Titans threw their foes into each other, and the Turtles were able to trip and knock out their opponents as well. The foes were constantly pouring in from almost every angle, though, without any end in sight.

"Damn! There's no end to them!" yelled Leonardo, striking down another two foes.

"Go!" yelled Casey, striking one foe into another three.

"But what about you?" yelled Cyborg.

"I'll cover you! Get going! Find Splinter and Raven!" he yelled back.

"Thanks, Case!" yelled Raphael, and the group forcefully advanced through a wall or foes, and into the building.

"Good luck, guys." said Casey, and looked around, surrounded by enemies. "All right! Time for some real action!" he yelled, and, with an almighty battle cry, charged into his group or foes.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"If that's the welcoming party, I don't want to see the guards." said Cyborg, leaning against a wall, catching his breath. The base room was empty, except for some discarded boxes, and it was probably Slade's idea of giving them a sporting chance of rest before a battle. It was something that he would do.

"There's no time to waste. We gotta get going." said Donatello impatiently. He was holding his staff tightly, ready for anything.

"Don's right. Catch your breath and let's go." said Leo. Cyborg straightened up, assumed a serious face, and the group headed up the stairs. On the next floor, it appeared to be something of a weapons facility, with guns hanging on the walls, or else half constructed on a conveyor belt.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place." said Michaelangelo, looking around.

"You should, you little green losers!" came a voice from behind a conveyor belt, and Bebop and Rocksteady emerged from behind, carrying some stronger new artillery.

"So, you to are the first defense? And here I thought this would be a challenge." said Raphael.

"You'll be eating those words soon enough, turtle!" yelled Rocksteady, pulling out a bazooka hitched on his back. A huge missile hurtled towards them, but Cyborg grabbed it with one hand.

"Really, you need to update your technology. This one wasn't going as fast as it could. Here's how fast it can go!" he yelled, throwing the missile with all his might, which hurtled three times as fast at Bebop and Rocksteady, blowing them against the walls.

"They always were bumbling fools. Let's go." said Leonardo, and the group headed to the other side of the room. This time, there were two paths leading up. The group looked at both paths.

"Split up. Titans, we'll go left. The Turtles can go right." said Robin, and the group headed up, except for BeastBoy. His sensitive ears picked up something. Looking to his left, he saw a door was slightly ajar, hidden in shadow, and slightly obscured by Bebop. BeastBoy heard voices, and headed over there, and down its stairs.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Down the chamber, he heard the voices clearer than before. One was slightly forceful, the other was a struggling voice. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, he was in another large storage room, filled with more boxes, and at the other end of the room, was Splinter, Raven, and one of the minions. He was trying to force his way onto Raven, obviously wanting to take advantage of her being chained. Splinter was unable to help either. He looked on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Come on, pretty. I won't hurt ya...too much." the minion was saying. Raven struggled, but couldn't move. BeastBoy called out in fury.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled, and he felt his body transforming. He felt the familiar shape of the Beast Within becoming one with him, only he was in control now. He charged at the minion, and swatted him with his arm, sending him flying into a pile of boxes, and knocking him out. Hurrying over to them, he cut through the bars holding both of them, but left them undamaged. He transformed back, and hurried to them.

"Raven? Splinter? You guys all right?" he asked. Raven looked up.

"BeastBoy? You came to get us by yourself?" Raven asked.

"Of course. I really care about you, remember?" he said. She smiled and nodded. Their faces were very close, and Raven was beginning to close the distance. Suddenly, Splinter groaned and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. All other things forgotten, Raven and BeastBoy hurried over to him, and picked him up under his arms.

"We've got to get him to safety." Raven said. A voice called from the room entrance.

"Leave that to me." said the voice, and they looked and saw it was Casey, looking damaged but okay. "You guys get up there and kick some tail. I'll get him where he needs to be." he said, and they nodded and rushed back up the stairs, ready to confront the bad guys.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Titans, minus BeastBoy and Raven, were at a chamber in the warehouse, larger than any other, and completely empty. They looked around, and heard a voice in the shadows.

"So...you're finally here." it said, and out from the shadows stepped the Turtles' nemesis, The Shredder. "Looks like it's time for me to try and slice something other than a few shelled ones." he said smugly, standing in a battle stance.

"Let's go!" yelled Robin, but before they could do anything, BeastBoy and Raven came through the door, and joined their teammates.

"I got Raven! Now let's take care of him!" yelled BeastBoy.

"Try if you like." said The Shredder.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Turtles were on the roof of the warehouse, looking around, waiting. A voice came from above.

"Well, well...a new challenge." it said, and Slade descended from above. "I'm used to fighting those Titans, but I'm sure you'll be a nice change.

"Well, then, Let's go, bad dude!" yelled Michaelangelo, but they heard a clanging on the ladder at the side of the building. In a few seconds, Casey had appeared on the roof, ready to fight some more.

"Splinter's safe and resting! Let's have some fun!" he yelled.

"Well, this will be fun." said Slade.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Again, I am so soory for the long wait! Please tell me this chapter made up for it, even a little! Was there enough action, enough of a tantalizing almost kiss, enough suspense for the next chapter, which I'll make sure to get sooner than this one took? Please say yes!

Tell me in your reviews, and see you soon!


	17. The Final Battle, Part 2!

Huh. Well, the number of reviews was small, but I can imagine that several people have forgotten about this story. Oh, well. That's not going to stop me from continuing it!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

**you suck:** Whatever. Flames are to be ignored. If anyone wishes to defend me, his review is a chapter 1 review, if you need to reference it. Not much to read. Just a silly, insulting, repetition of the word "suck." Anyway...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or TMNT.

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle, Part 2!**

On the roof of the building, Casey and the Turtles stood their ground in front of Slade, the nemesis of the Titans. Slade was looking at them with mild interest, then bent into a mock bow.

"I'm sure you know about me, Turtles. So, if you don't mind, let us skip the pleasantries, and get right to the main point of our meeting, shall we?" he said. The Turtles readied themselves.

"Yeah, let's!" yelled Raphael. The Turtles and Casey charged at Slade, who, although weaponless, was not to be underestimated. Raph came first with a slashing of his sais, but Slade ducked, and sent a kick straight into his gut. Flipping back up, Slade parried a strike from Donatello, grabbing his staff and throwing him into Casey. Michaelangelo swung his nunchakus, but SLade grabbed them and swung them back. He laughed.

"Well, well. I was expecting more of a challenge." he said, then was blasted back as Leo's katanas were launching their energy slices, knocking him back a bit with every hit. Now the tide of the battle had shifted, and the Turtles and Casey charged at Slade...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the biggest room of the warehouse, the Titans faced down The Shredder.

"Well, don't just stand there like statues! Entertain me!" he exclaimed, with a mocking tone in his voice. Without a word, the Titans charged at him. Robin came up with some fast martial art attacks, which were mostly dodged by the Shredder, and when he did connect, it didn't face the metal that covered the Shredder's body. The Shredder just laughed, picked him up, and tossed him away, but Starfire caught him. Raven took hold of The Shredder with her powers, and held him still, where BeastBoy, now a rhino, rammed him towards Cyborg, rearing back for a punch. The Shredder flew at him, and Cyborg let loose a supremely powerful upward punch, sending him through the roof.

"Boo-Yah! Let's go after him!" he yelled, and the Titans followed him through the large hole he left behind.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh!" Slade yelled as he was launched in the air from a powerful blow, and the Turtles took a great leap and followed him, even going above him. Then, with a mighty rush from four sides, they all delivered a dropping kick to him, sending him flying back down to the ground. Casey had pulled out his golf club, though.

"FORE!" he yelled, smacking Slade across the roof. It looked like Slade was going to fly off the building, but...

With a mighty crash, The Shredder flew up from inside the building, and the two flying bodies collided, stopping each others flights. Soon after, the Titans appeared from the hole, as well.

"Doing all right, guys?" yelled Casey.

"Aw, yeah! We gave him a supreme smackdown!" yelled Cyborg. The villains groaned and opened their eyes.

"Perhaps we should stick to the ones we are most used to fighting." said Shredder.

"Indeed. These battles aren't very productive." said Slade. Both the villains got up, and stood in front of their respective foes.

"Well, my foes, tonight's another chance at dining on turtle soup!" yelled the Shredder.

"My dear Titans, this area is rather crowded. Perhaps you could join me on a more spacious spot?" Slade mockingly asked, then turned around and jumped across to the roof of the adjacent building, with the Titans hurrying after him.

The Turtles and Casey stood before the Shredder, ready for battle. He laughed.

"I've been waiting for this for so long. Don't disappoint me!" he exclaimed. Raphael stepped forward.

"Don't you worry about that! Death doesn't disappoint!" he yelled, then ran forward, swinging his sais. Shredder dodged to the left, then swung a kick that knocked Raphael back. Now Donatello ran forward, lengthening his staff, and trying to reach him from a distance, but Shredder grabbed his staff, and swung him around by the staff twice, before sending him to the opposite side of the roof. Casey was up now, running forward, and triping up the Shredder with his hockey stick. However, the Shredder tripped him afterwards, and, because of his momentum from running, Casey flew against the slight uprising that was the only prevention of him falling off. Michaelangelo and Leonardo looked at each other. Michaelangelo silently decided to try it out. His first thing was sending out small tornadoes at the Shredder, but those were dodged as well, and Michaelangelo decided to try quick, up-close attacks. He swung left, right, up and down, but all were dodged, until a nunchaku was grabbed, and thrust upon his head, then across his facing, sending him back, as well. Only Leonardo remained.

"Dammit. You sure do seem to be better." he growled.

"Or maybe your pathetic brothers and friends are just weaker. What's the matter? Did the few days you didn't have that dumb rat deprive you of all your skills?" Shredder mocked, laughing. Leonardo's temper was rising with each word, and the laughter rung in his ears, until he couldn't help himself.

"Don't you dare insult my brothers, my friends, and especially...MY SENSEI!" he screamed, charging full force at the Shredder, and swinging above, below, with force and violence unseen from him. The rest of the Turtles were stirring in time to see Leonardo fight, but also see him get tripped up, his katana taken, and knocked to the ground, with the blade held at his throat.

"Leo!" they yelled. Shredder laughed.

"You wish to save his life? Fine. Weapons! Gone!" he said, jerking his head in a way to mean to throw them off the building. The Turtles looked at the ground, then grumbled in defeat, each taking their weapon, and throwing it off. Michaelangelo's could be heard clanging near a ladder to the roof. Shredder laughed. "Fools. With the loss of one, you might have overtaken me. But now, your fate, will be his!" he yelled, ready to stab Leo. The Turtles yelled out, but there was a rush like a forceful wind, and everyone looked to one side. Splinter was standing there, looking unharmed.

"Sensei!" the turtles yelled. Splinter simply looked at Shredder.

"You..." Shredder growled.

"Yes...it is I. I and I know who you are, as well. Yes, perhaps you should remember me as well. You are Oroku Saki! And I...I am a disciple of Hamato Yoshi!" he exclaimed. Shredder merely stared at him, then removed his mask, showing off still-unhealed scars.

"It appears I still need to eradicate all that reminds me of that past!" he yelled, charging at Splinter with one of Leonardo's katanas. Splinter didn't move, but waited. Once Shredder was close, Splinter stepped to the side, pulled out one of Michaelangelo's nunchakus, and reached out, which wrapped around the katana, disorientating Shredder, and Splinter turned and held him over the side of the building.

"A warrior dies but once, Oroku. But when you die, it will be much worse, for it will be..." Splinter was saying, but Shredder took a swipe at him, causing Splinter to dodge, which loosend the nunchaku's grip on the katana, which Splinter caught, but the Shredder fell down the building, into an abandoned garbage truck. "...Without honor." finished Splinter.

Down on the street, Casey, who had climbed down a ladder when he saw Splinter arrive, stood next to a lever. "Oops!" he mocked, moving the lever, and starting the crushing mechanism in the truck. Shredder was no more. Casey looked away from the truck, and saw the Titans approaching, looking battered, but okay. "So, did you get that Slade creep?" Casey asked. Robin looked grim as he dumped a bunch of mechanical parts on the ground.

"Another of his robot clones." he said disgustedly. "What about you? Did you guys get the Shredder?" he asked. Casey looked over at the garbage truck.

"Heh...yeah, they got him." he said, smirking.

"Well, then I say the missions have been accomplished. Shall we go?" he asked. Casey looked up towards the Turtles.

"Yo, guys! They say it's time to go! Don't take too long with the old guy, alright?" he yelled, and the Turtles gave happy agreements. Casey left for his home, for April would be sure to be worried about him, and the Titans headed for the Tower, except for Raven and BeastBoy. BeastBoy put his hand on her shoulder.

"One more thing to figure out before the mystery's over? What's the real reason for your cloak going through the funky color change? I know it's not a laundry accident." he said, smirking. Raven's eyes widened a little, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks, but she answered in a serious voice, although her face became more read with each word.

"It's because...I'm in love." she said. BeastBoy stared at her, a blank look in his eyes.

"With who? Robin? Maybe Cyborg? Or is it someone we don't know?" he asked, his voice hollow. Raven looked at him in surprise.

"No BeastBoy." she said, inching her face closer to his. "It's you." she said. BeastBoy's eyes grew wide, and he blushed, too.

"I...uh...well...um...that's...I...I love you, too. But I never thought...I mean, we're just so...and I..." he stammed, and Raven chuckled.

"Just shut up for a minute." she said, and closed the distance between their faces, so that they were kissing for the first time. Raven's cloak turned it's final, white color, and her emotions were cheering inside. Suddenly, voices could be heard from around them. Casey and the other Titans had come back to check on the others, when they found this scene. The Titans were all smirking, but Casey, and the Turtles, still on the roof, were whistling and cheering.

"Whoo! Go, BB!" yelled Raph and Mikey, and BeastBoy, still kissing Raven, raised his hand in acknowledgement. The Turtles laughed and turned to the center of the roof.

"We did awesome!" yelled Raph.

"Spectacular!" yelled Donny.

"No one can match our ninja skills!" exclaimed Leo.

"Way to go, dudes!" yelled Mikey. Splinter stepped forward, and they all fell silent. He smiled.

"I have always liked...Cowabunga." he said, smiling. The Turtles looked at each other, then slapped a four-way high five.

"COWABUNGA!" they yelled. It was now time to head back to the Tower, the adventure was done. At least, this one was...

**THE END**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, I do believe this has got to be one ofthe longest chapters I've ever written! But that's okay, I'm proud. I do hope it was satisfactory to all my positive reviewers, and I hope I get a few good reviews, and maybe some defending from you suck, but mostly just good reviews. I hope the final BBRae moment was good enough for the fans, too!

R&R, and I'll see you in my next story!


End file.
